The Other Lover
by Kourui
Summary: One of the senshi made a terrible mistake accidently. What will she do? What will the man do? RW/SM. If you are a Darien/Mamoru/Endymion lover do not read this. **Complete**
1. Wish

**The Other Lover  
  
**

Prologue: Wish  
  
  
Lita ran down the street of Tokyo under the tears of the night. She was completely drenched as the rain fell upon her body. She had just been in Darien's apartment and had told him the result of what they had did a few weeks ago. She had no idea how she woke up in his bed after the party. It was truly devastating to know that in that night she had lost her virginity to a man she didn't love. What was the worst part of it all was that she didn't remember when, how and why. She had betrayed her best friend in the worst way she could ever think of. Lita collapsed in the park in front of the lake from exhaustion.  
She couldn't show her face to anyone yet she didn't know where to go. If Serena had came like she said she would have she would have heard what she told the shocked Darien. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. If she showed her face to Serena or the others she knew she would have caved in telling them everything, that she knew. Lita looked up at the sky allowing the tears of the heavens wash upon her face, "Why?" She whispered as she continued to sob. "Why did this happen? I just wanna die. Please." She cried heavier but they were drowned by the thunder. "I just wanna leave, to where know one will know who I am."   
After she said that Lita had collapsed unconscious on the ground. Lightning streaked the sky as emerald eyes appeared in the cloudy dark sky looking down at her sadly. "Your wish shall be granted." It seemed to say. Almost immediately Lita disappeared.   
  
Aurthor's note: Lookie here I got a new fic! Hehehehehe. So I'm sorry its so short but i'm working on the first chapter for those who are interested. It will be out very soon. Please who ever read We Meet Again, please give me ideas I'm stuck. Should I make Lita forgive nephrite right away or not?  
  
Keiko


	2. Founding and Hatred.

Chapter One: Founding and Hatred  
  
In a house that looks like a mansion that was surrounded by a beautiful forest held seven people and one tiger in it. They had finish breakfast and were just seating in the leaving room except for the only woman amongst them, whom was in her room reading an ancient book.   
"Well," One of the men started. "Isn't this just fun." Speaking sarcastically he brushed his blue hair out of his face and adjusted his bandana. "I get to look at the five of you."  
"Hey, your face isn't all that pleasing either, Kento." A man that seemed older than the first one spoke. He blew on one of the strands of hair that kept getting in his way. Kento snorted and looked away. Ever since to battle with Talpa was done things had been tedious.   
"Why don't we go take a walk by the lake?" Another one spoke in a heavy English accent. "What do you say Yuli?"  
"Yea" The youngest of the men exclaimed. He appeared to be only seven years old. "Ryo can white blaze come too?" The boy asked an man that sat next to him. He had shoulder length black hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Please." Yuli pleaded.   
Ryo laughed. "Sure, but I'm coming with you." He stood up and stretched. "It'll be good to take in fresh air. I know we all need it." He winked at the kid.   
"Yay!" Yuli ran to White Blaze. "You hear that boy? You can come with us."  
The tiger stood up from his resting place by his master's side and shook the sleep from him. Yuli climbed on it's back and they both went out the door while Yuli yelled. "Last one is a rotten egg."  
The guys smiled as they all stood up and shook their heads. While they thought the same thing about Yuli. Walking outside they saw Yuli and white Blaze waiting for them. When they reached him they started heading for the lake. After the war they had lost touch in their powers and still kept training. They didn't want to the surprised if something came their way. But what they found interesting was that their powers have grown with each training session as well as their skills and momentum.  
"Yuli when are you going to visit your folks?" Ryo asked as he looked down at the boy.   
Yuli suddenly lost his smile to a sad frown. "I want to go visit but I don't want to leave either. I was thinking of staying till the week is over before I leave."  
"You should stay with them a while Yuli. You've been gone so long." Rowen spoke. "I know if I had a son like you I would want you to be with me." He added. "Stay with them for a while and then come back to visit."   
Yuli sighed. "Okay Rowen, but,"   
"Hey look." Sage cut the younger boy off when he noticed something on the ground by the shore of the lake. When he looked harder he could see it was a person and he started running. "You guys come on."   
Without questioning they followed Sage and when they got closer to what drew their friend's attention they realized it was a person. Rather a girl. She laid there in her side with her long brown hair covering half of her face. She was wearing a tight thigh length green dress with gold trimmings. She was beautiful to all eyes. Sage knelt by her side and shook her a bit and was surprised when her dress felt cold to him. Cold and damp.   
"Sage what's up?" Kento asked worried for the woman on the floor.   
"She's unconscious and wet." He concentrated on her to see if anything wrong. He wanted to test out one of his new powers on someone else than the guys. "She not injured but I do sense pain." He gasped when his had past her lower part if her stomach.   
"What is it?" Cye asked.   
"We better get her inside guys." He said quickly as he picked her up. "She's pregnant."   
"What???" All of them yelled surprised   
The girl in Sage's arms stirred but didn't wake up and she started shaking, as she felt cold. Sage looked down at her as she mumbled a few things he couldn't comprehend.  
Yuli got down from White Blaze. "She can stay on white blaze." He offered.   
"No Yuli, we don't want her to fall." Cye spoke as he turned back to the house. "We better hurry up. Mia should have warm clothes for her."   
Once back inside the house Yuli cried out. "Mia come down!"   
Soon footsteps could be heard until the older woman came down with an ancient book in her hand. "What is…oh my god." She gasped when she saw a young lady in Sage's arms. She looked back in the book and gasped. "Oh My GOD!!!" She exclaimed.   
  
  
  
"Guys I can't find Lita anywhere." Mina announced, as she looked at all her friends. They were all in the Crown game center.   
"What?" Serena asked now worried. "Mina what are you talking about?"   
Darien looked away as he thought of the reason why Lita had ran away. He was shocked when he saw Lita in his bed few nights ago. When she had woken up a minute later dazed. She had run out of the room after dressing so fast leaving him wondering what had happen and worried. When she had came last night she had told him the most shocking news he had ever heard. He was suddenly brought back to reality when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking at the blue hair genius he smiled.   
"Darien you ok?" She asked a bit worried. "You just zoned out."   
"Yes thank you." He whispered back.   
"I'm telling you, she's no where to be found!" Mina insisted.   
"Lita doesn't do things like that Mina!" Serena be adamant between clenched teeth. "She would never leave without telling me."  
"Maybe she had no choice." Darien whispered but all of them heard it and turned to look at him curious. "What do you mean by that Darien?" Raye asked.   
Darien sighed. He knew what he was about to tell them would make them all hate him but he couldn't allow them to be fighting amongst themselves and worried for Lita. It wouldn't be fair. "Remember the party a week ago? The party we were all supposes to go?" He paused to receive an answer and when he did he continued. "Well, Lita and I went since you guys couldn't make it. We went as friends. We got separated I guess and when we found each other Lita wasn't feeling too good. She was a bit drunk."  
"What??" Mina and Serena yelled.  
"She was drunk."   
"To what point?" Raye asked him  
"To the point she couldn't make it home ok. I guess she didn't know about the soft drinks they were serving were spiked. So I took her to my place so I could watch her. I guess I was a bit over but I could still see straight and think right but what I did…Serena I'm sorry."  
Serena frowned worried and scared. "Darien what are you talking about."  
Amy gasped, Raye's eyes grew wide and Mina's narrowed when the three of them realized what happened. He had taking advantage of Lita's vulnerability that night. "You…" Raye's hand slashed out and hit Darien in the face. Everyone in the area looked towards them as they stopped what they were doing. "You bastard." Raye hissed as she looked down at him.   
"Raye what did you do that for?!" Serena commanded.   
Mina took her wrist in her hand and stood up. "Come on Serena we need to go." She didn't allow Serena to say anything and pulled her away from Darien. Raye quickly followed not wanting to stay with Darien any longer. As Amy stood up Darien grabbed her hand softly only to have her pull back. She glared at him. "I can't believe you Darien." She hissed before she left.   
Darien looked at them as they exited the building one by one. He sighed and sat back down ignoring the looks he was receiving. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "Lita I'm sorry." He added. "Serena forgive me."  
Serena loosen the hold Mina had on her and stopped by an alley. She glared at all of them as she folded her arms. "What is the meaning of this?" She asked them.   
Raye pulled her in the alley and Mina and Amy followed them. All three faced Serena with a grim expression. "Serena, Darien took advantage of Lita when she was drunk." Raye spoke softly.   
Serena looked at them confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Serena LISTEN!" Raye spoke. "Lita lost something that night that every girl treasures or should."  
Serena looked at them for a while before it actually hit her. Her eyes filled with tears as sobs escaped her lips. She cried for Lita and because of Darien's betrayal. "No!" She yelled before she ran out of the alley and disappeared in the crowded street of Tokyo.   
"Serena!!!" All three girls yelled after the blonde as they ran out the alley.   
  
Author's Notes: Hey, I told you should not read this if you're a mamoru lover so don't dare flame me. Well apart from that I hoped you enjoyed it. ^_^ 


	3. This Is Not A Dream

Chapter Two: This Is Not A Dream

Emerald eyes opened and blinked a couple of times before her vision was back to normal. She gasped when she looked at an unfamiliar ceiling and sat up straight wincing immediately when a sharp pain crossed her mind. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her tight green dress but a man's big button down shirt that came down to her knees. Standing up quickly she placed her hand protectively on her stomach and looked in the full-length mirror that was in front of her. She noticed that her brown hair was let loose, going down to her lower back. 'Where am I?' She asked herself. 'I can't feel the others anywhere.' She ran out of the room only to bump into something or one. 

Lita gasped as she began to fall backwards. Closing her eyes she waited for the ground to hit but it didn't come. She looked up to see who had placed their arms around her waist and gasped when she saw beautiful blue eyes. "Where do you think you're going in your state?" The person asked firmly.

The Brunette removed herself from his arms and stood on her own. She looked at the unfamiliar face and frowned deeply. "Who are you?" She asked warily. "And what do you mean by my state?"

The man sighed at her tone of voice while picking up his book that fell to the ground when she bumped into him. On the way to his room he was going to check on her but she seemed okay now. "I'm Rowen. My friend found you by the lake and we took you in."

Lita frowned at what he said. 'Found me by the lake? Took me in?' Her eyes went wide. 'Oh no! My wish.' She ran passed him. "Hey!" She heard Rowen yell but she didn't stop she had to know exactly where she was. Soon she found a staircase and ran down but stopped when she reached the bottom and saw four men, a boy and a tiger seating down on the couches in front of the TV. Stepping back as she looked at the unfamiliar faces she gasped when she hit something solid and turned around only to find an annoyed Rowen. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked her and gained all the attention in the room. 

Ryo stood up when he saw the girl and said, "You finally woke up. We were getting worried there for a second."

Lita turned around again to see who was talking and frowned. "Who are you guys and where the hell am I?" 

"I'm Ryo." The raven-haired man announced. "That's Sage." The blonde man nodded at her. "Over there in Kento." With a grin Kento waved at her. "This here is Cye." The English man smiled warmly making her fell at easy. "Behind you is Rowen. The little guy here is Yuli." Ryo said as he put his hand on Yuli's head. "And the Tiger is White Blaze." Yuli smiled brightly. "Hey!" 

Lita couldn't help but smile at him. 

"We don't know how you got here or why you were at the lake unconscious so we brought you here." The one named Sage answered her second question. 

Lita enclosed her arms around herself protectively as she thought, 'If any of these boys changed me I swear…'

As if knowing what she was thinking Cye spoke. "We have another friend that's in the kitchen, her name is Mia. She's the one who took care of you." As if on cue the door to the kitchen opened and a woman with brownish-red hair walked out with a tray of food. She stopped when she saw the woman that came in a day ago looking at her. Her face brightens and she said. "You finally woke up." She started with a relief smile. "Are you feeling any better?" 

Before Lita could respond to that a wave of sickness washed over her. She closed her eyes for a second before she put her hand on her mouth. With widen eyes Kento took her wrist and rushed her upstairs to the bathroom. Leaving with two younger sisters thought him a thing or two about pregnancy. He opened the door to his left and Lita quickly went in it rejecting all the food she ate yesterday. Kento frowned as he heard her before he sighed in relief. "Whoa that was a close one." 

The others looked surprised when Kento had rushed Lita upstairs. How did he know that he had to take her to the bathroom? Was the question that popped into the minds of the adults. "Is she sick?" Yuli asked them. He was worried. 

Rowen shook his head. "No Yuli, she's just expecting remember?" He watched as the boy nodded while Mia's eyes widen, as she now understood. "Well, for the next few months she will be rejecting her food."

"Why?" Yuli asked. He didn't know why anyone would do such a thing. 

Kento came back downstairs followed by the woman. She wasn't looking all that great anymore. When Kento noticed it he helped her sit down. "What's happening to me?" She whispered. 

All the guys and Mia looked at each other when they heard her. 'Did she know she was pregnant?' Was the only question that popped in their mind.

"Um…Mrs." Cye started 

Lita laughed bitterly at the appellation he used on her. "I'm not married Cye." She spoke. "And call me Lita." 

"So you're engaged…" Kento asked slowly.

"No." She shocked on her word. She looked away ashamed of herself. 

"May I ask why you laughed then?" Cye asked. He wanted to know if she knew her condition. 

Lita closed her eyes as she looked down. "Why are you asking anyway? I don't know anything about you."

"I'm asking so we can know why you fainted." He responded.

Sighing Lita uttered the words she never thought she would say until she was married, "I fainted because I was running in the rain to return home. But it was too much for me. You see I'm pre-pre-" She sighed. She couldn't even utter the words. "I'm pregnant." There she said it maybe now she could wake up in her bed, but it didn't happen. She was still sitting in front of them ready to cry. 

"You're not married?" Yuli asked and quickly winced when Sage hit him lightly on his head to stop him from saying anything else. Yuli rubbed his head as he glared at the older man. 

Lita was so distraught that she didn't even notice the exchange. What would she do now? As the feeling of despair got a strong hold on her tears began to gather. She tried to force them back but whatever she did she couldn't help it. Tears began to flow. She bowed her head down so they wouldn't see her tears but Mia had already seen them. She bit her lips as she looked at the younger woman while putting the tray down. 

Lita bit her lips so the sobs won't come out. She wasn't going to cry in front of them, she wasn't. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Mia. "Lita let it go." As if her words held magic Lita broke down crying. 

The guys looked at each other uneasy and worried before they looked back at the girl who was now in Mia's arms. "What am I going to do?" Lita whispered in Mia's shirt.

"Have you seen a doctor?" She asked. 

Lita shook her head. "No, I only found out two days ago. I don't even know where I am?" In all the days in her life Lita had never cried this much in front of strangers. What scared her most was how she was going to take care of the unplanned baby on her own when she herself was lost. She knew the wish she had made the other night before she fainted came true because she couldn't sense her friends anywhere around her. Not even Darien. She was so scared. 

Mia frowned at the answer she received. "Come on we're going."

The guys looked at Mia shocked and surprised while Lita pulled away from her. "What?" 

Mia smiled, "I'll take you to the hospital. You need to know if the baby is alright."

Lita looked at her in shock. This woman was going out of her way to help her. Someone she didn't even know. "But I don't have any ID, money, or anything like that on me."

"Well, lets get you dressed first." Mia stood up straight. "Sage please call a hospital and tell them we're coming." 

The blonde man nodded and went to the phone in the office room. 

"But…" 

"No buts Lita. We'll take care of you until you want to leave." She held her hand. "Now come on." Pulling her to her feet she began to pull her upstairs. 

"Ryo?" Yuli called as he pulled on the older man's sleeve. 

"Yea?" Ryo looked down at him.

"Does this mean she's staying?" 

"I guess so Yuli, but Mia knows something I can feel it." He whispered.

"You too?" Rowen asked. "I felt she was."

"The appointment is booked for tomorrow at twelve." Sage announced as he came back. He stood next to Rowen and frowned deep in thought, "I wonder what Mia's hiding? And where did she come from? And why was Mia so surprise to see her?" 

All the guys shrugged as Sage looked at them. They really had no clue on what was going through Mia's mind but they will find out. Sooner or Later. 

~*~*~*~*~

Serena walked up the stairs of the Cherry Hill Temple very depressed. She couldn't get Darien's betrayal out of her mind and when she thought about Lita she would always cry. She didn't want her friends going through that kind of things. She never did and now what she thought that would never happen, just happened. Lita was beyond her reach she could feel it and it pained her to know that she would be going through it alone. Lita was now missing for two days and none of them knew where she was. She looked up when she heard her name being called and saw Amy looking at her with a soft smile. She was in front of Raye and Mina. Serena returned a weak smile. 

"How are you doing Serena?" The blue-haired woman asked. 

"As well as I should in this situation." The blonde responded in a low voice that radiated pain and sorrow. Raye looked at Serena sad before she covered it up with a smile. She was going to chide her about coming late but changed her mind when she thought that Serena wouldn't be up for it. "Come on lets get this meeting started." She spoke. They didn't even see a man walk up the stairs until he said. "Can I join you?"

Amy, Raye, and Mina looked in front of them when they heard the very familiar voice and glared at the man while Serena froze before she quickly walked into Raye's room. She didn't want to see him. Not anymore. Not ever. Ami followed Serena to comfort her and left her friends to deal with Darien. 

"You're not allowed in this temple Darien." Raye sneered. "Ever."

"Just leave." Mina added as she turned her back to him and went inside Raye's room. The raven-haired girl staid to make sure Darien would leave. 

Darien sighed. They were still angry with him. 'Well duh Darien, what did you expect! You practically raped one of their friend and the cause of her disappearance.' He sighed again. Looking at Raye sadly he said. "Raye I'm really sorry. I truly didn't mean for any of this." He didn't allow her to respond because he had left quickly. 

Raye squeezed her face in anger. "How can he say that? The nerve of him!" She exclaimed before she walked into her room. She found Serena sitting on her bed with Amy by her side and Mina sitting on the floor next to Serena's legs. 

"Is he gone?" Serena asked hopefully. 

Raye nodded. "Come lets get started."

"I checked for Lita's signature and didn't see it anywhere in Tokyo or on earth." Amy spoke. "She's not here. So I'm thinking she might be in another dimension." 

"But, how would she get there?" Mina asked confused. 

"Pluto maybe." Serena whispered. 

"I don't think so Serena." Raye said. 

Suddenly there was a green bright glow in the middle of the room making all the girls look away. When they looked back they gasped in shock and awe as they stared at a beautiful ghost like figure in front of them. "Princess Ami is correct." 

"Oh My God." Mina exclaimed as she stood on her feet. The woman in front of them looked exactly like Lita except her hair was green and shorter with waves in them. "Lita?"

The woman laughed softly at the appellation. "No my dear, I am not the one you're looking for."

"Then who are you?" Raye asked 

"I am the queen of Jupiter, Princess Rei. I'm Lita's mother." The figure spoke, announcing herself. 

"What….No way…god." Were all the remarks the woman got from all four of the young ladies. 

Amy shook her head and stared at the ghostly figure. "Please do you know where Lita is?" She asked if great amount of concern. They watched as the queen nodded her head yes. "I'm here to tell you that Lita is being taking care off and you don't need to worry about her. I will tell you that she will return to you in six years."

"Wait, why six years and not now?" Serena asked desperately. 

The queen sighed. "Before lita was sent to another dimension she requested a wish. The wish was to go to another world entirely where no one knew her. She was afraid that you'll all hate her after you found out what happened and she was too ashamed to show her face. I placed her with five warriors like yourselves. They will help her and protect her until its time for her to come back. Please don't worry any longer. I must be going." Before they could stop her she vanished. 

"Lita." They all whispered. It looked like they would have to wait almost half a decade to see their best friend again. They just hope it would pass quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lita looked at Mia as the older woman tried to take out one of her clothes that didn't fit her anymore. Lita suddenly asked, "Why?" She looked at her hands not wanting to see Mia's puzzled face when she turned around. "Why are you doing this? I'm a stranger to you. I could be a killer but you still help me. I don't deserve this." She closed her eyes.

Mia looked at the younger girl a bit sadden. "Lita, I'm helping you because I want too. I'll take my chances and I doubt you're a killer. You may be a stranger to me but…" She walked up to Lita and lifted her head up with her index finger under her chin. "We can always change that." She smiled at the brunette. "Now come on, stop crying and start Smiling. We are really nice people."

Lita couldn't help but smiled. Mia seemed friendly and she was grateful for it. She slipped in a jeans and black long shirt that has the words Nike writing across of it.She allowed Mia to brush her hair and put it in the regular ponytail as they finished the door opened to reveal Rowen's head he had his eyes closed and both girls couldn't help giggling. Rowen opened one eye when he heard the girls. He opened the door wider and stepped in. "Now that you're finish laughing at me." He started with a grin. This surprised Lita. "Your appointment is tomorrow at twelve. Sage said that's the only time they are available."

Mia nodded "That's fine." She said before she removed herself from Lita's view. "Were done here." 

Lita stood up as she did she felt her stomach grow. "Mia do you have anything to eat?" She asked hesitantly. 

Mia's eyes grew wide when she remembered the tray she left. "Oh no I forgot. I prepared you something to eat." 

"Um Mia." Rowen said as he looked at the woman. "Sorry to tell you this but Kento polished it off." 

"KENTO!" Mia yelled as she ran out of the room leaving Lita and Rowen behind. 

Rowen looked at Lita and found her laughing. He smiled at her before he cleared his throat. "We better get going before she kills him." 

Lita smiled at him and nodded. 'If I'm dreaming I don't want to wake up.' She thought as she walked downstairs with Rowen. They saw the guys all laughing at Kento as Mia scolded him. Lita blushed when she saw Ryo look her way with a bright smile. 'No, this is not a dream.' 

Author's Notes: Well this is it! Chapter two. I know it's not much and I'm sorry for that but please, please tell me what you think. Okay you guys get to vote! Do you prefer Ryo and Lita or Sage and Lita? Please vote so I know who to pair later on in the story. 

Have a nice day! ^_^

PS please excuse any errors that you find!


	4. New Revelations

**Chapter Three:New Revelations  **

Lights flared in different colors, as the room was full of individuals while music blazed. The room was spinning for one individual and as she moved back she bumped into something or someone. She gasped more surprised than anything else. "There you are." The girl giggled as she swayed dangerously. "You k-know I don't f-feel so well." She said before she collapse but the man caught her before she hit the ground. 

"Lita!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong…" He stopped when he smelled her breath and gasped. "Lita, are you drunk?" 

The brunette looked at the man with a careless grin while she spoke in a voice that sounded upset. "No I'm not. I didn't touch the beers honest. I only drank the punch." 

The man groaned. "Damn it." He picked Lita up in his arms and walked out of the building. Walking to his car he gently placed her in the front seat and put on her seat belt. Closing the door he walked over to the driver side. When they got to the man's apartment, Lita rushed over to the bathroom and vomited. The raven-haired man sighed and went to find a shirt for her to sleep in. When Lita had gotten out of the bathroom she had taken her shower to keep her cool. Her head wasn't spinning as much as it was before but she still had a massive headache and couldn't see straight. When the man found her buy the door in a towel he stopped and looked at her surprised at her beauty. Out of all the years he had known her he just started looking at her differently. She was strikingly beautiful he wouldn't lie about that. He walked to her and helped her to the extra room. He laid her down and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Lita go to bed."

Lita looked up at him and nodded. 

The man looked at her for a while and all he thought of was how she would fit with his body. He leaned down ignoring all the consequence he would have to face later and kissed her. Lita not in her right mind because of the alcohol kissed him back and closed her eyes. When she felt him go lower her eyes opened widely. "Stop." She whispered as she tried to push him away. "Stop please." She pleaded as she shut her eyes. 

The man looked back at her and in his eyes she could see the alcohol that was in him and swallowed hard. "Lita, don't stop me please." He whispered in a hush tone before he kissed her again. When Lita felt his hand travel down she squeezed her eyes shut as the tears left her. When he removed his lips from hers she turned her face away from him. "Darien no." She whispered. "Darien!" 

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lita screamed as she sat up from her bed shaking and tears flowing from her eyes. She turned to the door when she saw it opened and saw Sage run in. He looked at her worried when he saw sweat covering her body while she was shaking. Without thinking he rushed to her only to have her move away from his touch. "Don't touch me." She spoke as she folded her arms around her before she started crying. She didn't even notice when Ryo and Cye had came in a minute after Sage came in. They both looked at Sage only to have him shrug at them. 

Cye sighed. This would always happen. Every night she would wake up screaming and when anyone would come next to her especially the guys she would back away as if they were going to hurt her. He walked downstairs to get her water and when he was coming back he saw white blazer looking outside the window glaring. He frowned and walked over to the tiger and placed a hand on his head. "What's wrong boy?" He asked as he looked forward. If he were paying close attention he would have seen a pair of eyes glowing by a tree. "There's nothing out their White blaze. Come on lets go give this water to Lita." The tiger reluctantly removed himself from the window before he followed the man. 

Ryo looked behind him when the door opened and saw Cye and white blaze. "What took you so long?" 

Cye gave Lita the water before he turned to Ryo. I saw White Blaze staring at something in the window so I stopped to look only to find nothing there." 

"That's strange." Sage spoke as he stood up from the bed holding on to the empty cup. He had made sure she was back in her covers before he moved away. It had been about three months now and they could clearly see that Lita was pregnant. They had gone to the hospital to clarified if she was really expecting and since then they have been helping her through it. Even though the guys knew nothing about pregnancy they still helped. Mia and Kento were really helped. "White blaze usually doesn't do that." He whispered when he notice Lita drifting off to sleep. 

"Look it's still early in the morning." Ryo said as he yawned. "We'll figure everything tomorrow and maybe then we can get Mia confess what she's been hiding."

"Sounds like a plan." Cye whispered. They all piled out and went to there respected rooms. 

~*~

Lita woke later on around eleven twenty-three and sighed. There were certain parts about this pregnancy that she loved. Like sleeping anytime you want and wake up anytime you want. Eating everything and not get fat. Having gorgeous guys help you out when you need help. She yawned as she stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach was growing big everyday. She wasn't really that big. The only thing that made her look remotely big was her stomach. Sighing again, she took a rob that laid at the end of her bed and wore it was she walked outside. She saw everyone already dressed and talking amongst him or herself. "Hey." She said happily and walked into the kitchen. 

Cye, Ryo and Sage looked at each other and sighed. "She doesn't seem to remember anything…again." Sage said.

"Did she scream again?" Rowen asked

"Yea." Cye replied. "I wonder what she dreams about?" 

"Probably something horrible." Mia whispered. "I mean if she wakes up screaming every night and the goes about as if she doesn't remember anything, it must be horrid." She sighed and when a thought came to her she stood up and told the guys to follow her silently. They all stood up and followed the reddish-brown hair older woman. When they went in side the study room Mia pulled out the ancient book she was reading a few months ago and sat down on a chair. "I found something in this book. I don't know how it got in my shelf but anyway; this should explain why I was so shocked to see Lita. Keep in mind this book is over a thousand years old." She stopped at a page and turned the book around for them to see. All there eyes widen. "Oh my god!" They gasped. 

"See now?" Mia asked. 

Ryo nodded as he took the book from her hands and read a passage. "My mother, just announced that I'm to be married to a man I don't even know. I'm so angry right now! She has no right to make that decision for me. I wish I were never born a princess. I hate it. Signing off Princess Mako a.k.a Lita."He looked at Mia. "I can't believe it. How can she still be alive?" 

"Go to the last few page." Mia instructed. 

Ryo did just that and read. "I'm grieving for my daughter and her friends at this moment. In a few minutes now the silver millennium will no longer exist. I just watched my daughter die in battle under the hands of the man I engaged her to. It's my entire fault. If I had allowed her to see the man she was seeing before she might still be alive. If anyone ever finds this diary of my daughter please give it to her. She will be reborn on earth in the future with her friends and the princess of the moon fiancé. I love you Lita. My darling." Ryo looked at everyone and took in his or her reaction. If it were in a different situation he would be laughing at this point. He looked back at the book and flipped through the pages suddenly something fell out. He bent down and picked it up only to have him faint as he saw what it was. 

"Ryo!!!!" They all yelled surprised and rushed over to him. 

The door opened and Lita came in. "What happened?"

"We don't know. He was looking at…" As Kento said this he was picking up the picture while the others took care of him. "This picture and…oh my god!" He yelled in surprised and shock.

~*~

Darien walked to Serena's house. He needed to apologize. He knew he hurt her but not able to see her hurt him more. He rang the doorbell and waited a while before the door opened and he saw Sammy. "Hey Sam. Is Serena here?" He asked hopefully.

Sammy looked at Darien with disgust and anger. "After what you did you have the nerve to came here?" He asked the older man. "Darien you have five seconds to get away from this house before I call my dad," He paused and grinned. "And believe me if he saw you right now nothing will hold him back." 

"Sammy please I need to talk to Serena." Darien pleaded.

"So you can break her heart again?!" He yelled. "She came home crying and when my dad insisted on telling us what happened she told us everything. You betrayed her and Lita and lost our trust and respect. Get the hell away from here!" Sammy slammed the door in Darien's face before he could say anything. Darien sighed frustrated before he turned around and left. 

Sammy looked through the peep whole on the door to make sure he was leaving. When he couldn't see Darien any more he turned around and saw Serena by the stairs looking at him with a smile of gratitude. "Thanks Sammy." She said.

Sammy smiled back at her. "I never liked him anyway."

~*~

"Ryo?" Mia called out to him as he started stirring. "Hey he's waking up." She told the others and they all gathered around. 

"That was the strangest dream I ever had." Ryo started talking before he actually opened his eyes. When he looked at the faces around him he face vaulted. "That wasn't a dream was it?" 

"We wouldn't lie to you Ryo." Cye spoke. 

"What's going on?" Lita asked as she stood next to Sage. She looked at Ryo worried. Ryo blushed when he saw her. 'Oh god.' He immediately stood up. "I need that book." He whispered. "Where's the picture?" He asked as he grabbed the book. When Kento gave him the picture he took it and looked at it again before he excused himself from the others and went to his room with the book and picture in his hand. He had to make sense out of this. 

"Ryo where are you going?" Lita asked 

"To my room." Came back a reply. 

Lita turned around to face the others. "What's wrong with him?" She asked clues. But before they could answer her she placed her hand on her mouth and ran out. 

The guys chuckled a bit before they turned serious. "Ok, can anyone tell me what's going on with Ryo? Did you see the blush on his face when he looked at Lita and rushed out of here?" Rowen spoke.

"Yea," Kento said. "I saw the picture that caused him to faint."

Cye looked at him. "And?" 

"It was of him and Lita." 

"What?????" The rest of the guys yelled, as they looked at Kento incredulous. "That's impossible." Rowen hissed. 

Mia stepped forward. "No Kento is right. I read the entire book or rather diary. I didn't know it was lita until I saw her. There's a small portrait of her in the book that was signed by Ryo. That's why I recognized her so quickly. Princess Mako is Lita now." 

"Well I be da…ow." Rowen looked at Cye through a glare before he turned back to Mia. "So your telling us that Ryo and Lita were a couple a thousand years ago?" 

Mia hesitantly shook her head. "Well I don't know exactly. Their relationship was quite an interesting one." She paused as she giggled. "Oh we can't tell them until we know for real. We don't want to start something false."

They all nodded and went to do there own thing as their minds were filled with so many questions. 

~*~

Ryo had locked himself in his room reading the book in front of him on his bed. He was so taking by surprised earlier that he had to know what was going on. What was between him and Lita? He sat up and scooted back into a wall behind his head and read the finishing lines of the book. "I'm grieving for my daughter and her friends at this moment. In a few minutes now the silver millennium will no longer exist. I just watched my daughter die in battle under the hands of the man I engaged her to. It's my entire fault. If I had allowed her to see the man she was seeing before she might still be alive. If anyone ever finds this diary of my daughter please give it to her. She will be reborn on earth in the future with her friends and the princess of the moon fiancé. I love you Lita. My darling. Ryo I do hope you can ever forgive me." Ryo sighed as he rested his head on the wall as he stared at it. 'We were to be married.' He thought. 'But how can all those things happen? Thousands of years ago? I don't even remember anything about it.' He sighed again and turned to his window and was surprised to see the stars shining instead of a blue sky. 'Time really flew by.' He frowned suddenly. 'She's pregnant so that must mean she has a lover.' He looked back at the book and closed it shut. He allowed his hand to trace over the symbol of Jupiter and unconsciously a tear fell and hit the symbol. 

Ryo gasped when he saw it glow. He looked closer to it when he saw something flicker. Suddenly a hologram appeared in front of the book and a green light shot up hitting him on his forehead. The sign of Virtue blazed beautifully as if it now suddenly woke up from thousands of sleep. 

~*~

Lita turned in her sleep as the nightmares began to devour her again. She turned away facing a wall at the exact time the door opened allowing someone to come in. He walked up to her and with one touch she stopped turning and face him. The man brushed her hair back from her face and set a leather-bonded book on the nightstand. The figure stood up straight. "Lita you didn't wait for me like you said you would." He whispered and as if on cue tears came rolling out of Lita's closed eyes. 

~*~

**Author's Notes:** Okay so I need you guys to vote again. Which Ronin should go with the Inners? And what do you think I should do to Darien? Remember Ryo is out of this vote. I'm trying something new. Ryo and Lita made it. I counted and Ryo won. I think its good we need a change don't get me wrong. I love Sage and Lita I even made stories with them but I want a change and Ryo is a good one. Besides they're not too much of Ryo and Lita out there. Do NOT flame me because of this because you guys are the ones that voted. 

Oh there were about seven votes for Lita and Ryo and three for Sage and Lita.

If you want Sage and Lita fics Change of Plans and Love and Hatred are two of them. Read Change of Plans first because Love and Hatred is the sequel. 


	5. Shocking Truth

Chapter Four: Shocking Truth

Lita ran down the stairs of her new home while putting on a loose shirt. She ran passed Rowen and Kento and headed straight for the training room. She had received something she had lost a long time ago and She wanted to know if he still remembered her. Yet how was she going to face him. She had come to here not remembering him and to top it off she was caring someone else's child. When she heard voices in the training room she slowed down and when she was about to open the door she stopped when she heard. "Ryo cool it! You're making this place hot!"

"Sorry." Came a quiet voice.

"Is anything wrong Ryo?" She heard Cye's voice.

There was a moment of silence before Ryo decided to say anything. "I received something yesterday night."

"What is it?" Sage's voice was heard.

"You guys are going to think its weird but MY memories of the silver millennium. I was reading her diary and when I finished everything came back to me. I have a sister her name is Rei and Makoto…I mean Lita and I were to be married but her mother engaged her to someone else. It's all kinda really strange but it seems all real but what really threw me off is she's pregnant."

There was another silence.

"Do you think she has a lover?"

Lita stepped back when she heard the response. "Yes I do, that's why I won't say anything to her about this."

'How could he think that?' Her mind screamed. 'After all those things…how could he?'

"Lita?" A worried voice from behind brought her back to reality. She turned around to see Yuli and Rowen stand in front of her. She quickly blinked the tears back but wasn't quick enough for Rowen. He frowned at her worriedly. "Lita are you okay?"

"Lita is something wrong?" Ryo asked from behind her.

Lita turned to face him. He was standing there with Sage and Cye behind her. She guessed he had heard Rowen's voice. Lita looked at Ryo in the eye debating on standing her ground or running away. She chose to stand her ground. "Do you really think that?" She asked shyly. Not wanting him to think she spied on their conversation. The question caught him off guard. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to sound calm. He knew she had heard him and from the way she was acting he knew she remembered.

Lita looked at him for a while wanting the others to go away just for a moment. She didn't want them around at this minute but she had no choice. "I was walking down here to find you. I wanted to ask you something but I kind of over heard your conversation." She stepped closer to him. "Is that what you believe?"

Ryo looked at her a bit surprised that she would ask that question. He looked away from her for a moment before he asked in a low voice. "Well, what else do you expect me to believe?" he paused. "You appear out of no where and to top it off your pregnant. You don't let any of us touch you! You're acting as if you're hiding something Mako!" He spoke strongly calling her by the name he knew her best. "What is so important that you're keeping from me? You promised."

Lita didn't want to hear this any more. She closed her eyes and made her right hand lash out and it hit Ryo in the face. "Shut up!" She screamed, gaining everyone's surprise gaze especially Ryo's. "Just shut up Ryo!" She opened her eyes to glare at him. "You don't know anything so don't assume anything! If I'm hiding something from you then that's my damn business. I do HAVE the rights to keep things to myself and if I don't want ANY of you touching me its my damn business also." She glared at him as she panted and tears ran down her face. "I should I have never came here. Your just like the others." With that said she turned away from him and ran. She had wasted her time trying to talk to him. She wanted to get out of here. Her wish was to go to somewhere no one knew her but she seems to get the opposite. She was brought to where her lover and his friends were. God she hated this.

Ryo frowned as he watch Lita run away from him. Something was wrong and he was going to find out. Lita was very dear to him and he would be damned if something bad had happened to her and she was hiding it from him. Without warning he ran after Lita leaving four surprised guys behind.

"Ryo!" Cye called after him but didn't received anything from the raven-haired man as he ran away. Cye sighed and shook his head.

Rowen and Yuli looked at Sage and Cye questionally. Sage sighed as he noticed the look. "We'll explain everything later. What were you guys doing here anyway? Yuli weren't you suppose to leave an hour ago?"

Yuli laughed nervously. "I know but I couldn't leave. Please let me stay until Lita has her baby. Please!" Yuli begged as he looked at the men around him.

"Only if you call your parents and tell them." Cye answered.

"Yay!" Yuli smiled brightly. He really wanted to see if Lita would have a girl or a boy. "Oh Mia told us to come and get you because Lunch is ready."

"Well, lets get going before Kento polishes everything." Sage spoke as he sighed. He was amazed at how much his friend ate and still maintained a fit body. Cye chuckled while Rowen rolled his eyes as they walked towards the house.

* * *

Ryo looked around in the forest but he didn't see Lita. He quickly picked up his pace as he looked around for her. "Lita!" He yelled. He didn't want her mad at him. That was the last thing he ever wanted. He sighed and stopped at a tree. He remembered the last time she was angry with him. She didn't talk to him for a full day. He knew that right now Lita shouldn't be alone. She needed someone with her. He wondered why she was here without the others?

"Ryo?" A voice called.

Ryo looked up surprised to see Lita sitting on a tree branch. "Lita what are you doing up there?" He gasped. "Get down." He said more firmly.

Lita sighed. Sometimes this man was just to protective of her but she wouldn't have it any other way. "Ok, but if I fall then its your fault." She giggled when she watched his eyes grow wide. "I was just kidding."

"How did you get up there anyway?" He repeated his question as he looked up at her.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do things anymore." She spoke calmly before she hopped off. Ryo, eyes widen, rushed to catch her. When she landed on her feet she winced slightly and looked into angry blue eyes. "What is the matter with you?" Ryo asked.

"Ryo please." Lita whispered as she looked down. "Just hold me. Please." She buried her face in the crook of his neck and sighed when she felt his arms around her. "I'm so sorry Ryo. I didn't mean to hit you. You have every right to know what happened and why the others are not with me. I…I just got so mad at myself and the things you said I didn't want to hear it…I put it all on…"

"Lita its ok." Ryo whispered in her ear. "It's okay. Just tell me when you want to." He placed his hand on her head while the other arm protectively went around her. "Don't cry." He whispered to her gently when he felt his neck get wet.

Hearing his gentle voice again just made Lita cry harder. God she had missed him so much. Her arms around his neck tightened as her sobs became louder. "I missed you so much Ryo!" She cried.

"I know I missed you too."

They both stood there in each other's embrace until Lita stopped crying. She slightly pulled away from his arms enough to be able to see his face. She smiled at him and he returned it.

Ryo leaned down slightly and kissed her lips softly. As he kissed her Lita flinched as she remembered the night she was raped and Ryo stopped when he felt it. He looked at her worried. "What is it?"

Lita looked away from his eyes not knowing how to tell him. Ryo frowned a little and lifted her head up so they could be eye to eye. "Don't lie to me please." He whispered. "If you want me to know tell me the truth." He brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "Don't give me lies."

"Ryo I…" Lita stopped. How was she going to say this? She closed her eyes tightly and looked away. "I was raped." She whispered but in Ryo's ears it was more of a scream. He looked down at her with different kind of emotions going through him. The thought of her being raped wasn't even close to his mind at all. He thought she would have said something else but never that. "W-what?" He asked.

Tears started to form in her eyes again. "I was raped Ryo. That's why I'm pregnant. That's the only reason why."

He now understood everything. The nightmares, the distance, everything. He held her closer to him as he buried his face in her hair. "Oh god. Lita I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." He whispered. He's eyes became slights as he thought of the person who did this. Whoever he was, he was going to pay greatly. He took her virginity without permission. This man was going to pay dearly. "Who did it?" He asked his voice was shaking with hatred.

"Ryo…"

"Who did it Mako?" He used the millennium name she used to carry again. He looked at her.

"Darien."

"Who?"

"Endymion, Ryo. It was Endymion." She used the name he knew and she watched his eyes grow wide in disbelieve. "He's name now it Darien."

"It can't be."

"Ryo, I swear I wouldn't lie to you." She pleaded with him. She knew they were both close. Almost like brothers.

Ryo looked back at Lita. He saw the pleading look for him to trust her. And gave her a brief smile of assurance and took her hand in his. "Don't worry Mako. Things will work out." He told her reassuringly and kissed her forehead. 'Darien, you'll pay for this. How could you do this to me? Her? Us? Oh god, you'll pay.'

"Ryo, I need to lay down." Lita whispered to him.

He nodded and took her in his arms before he walked towards their house. How could all this happened? 'I wonder if the girls know? Knowing Lita she probably left without a word.'

When Ryo reached the house Lita was already asleep. Ryo had to kick the door three times to knock so he wouldn't have to use his hand.

"Ryo?" Kento asked as he opened the door. "What happened?"

"Nothing," He answered as he passed by Kento. "Gather everyone up in the leaving room." Ryo quickly gave orders as he climbed up the stairs.

The other man frowned as he looked at his friend. "Something must have happened." He whispered to know one before he went to accomplish he's leader's orders.

Ryo gently placed Lita on her bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Lita," He whispered. "I'm so sorry." He staid with her and after a while he stood up and left the room. He met everyone downstairs alert and worried. "We need to talk about Lita." Ryo said as he stopped Rowen from talking. "I just found out something."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "What is it now?" He asked in a soft yet curious voice.

Ryo sighed as he looked down at the carpet. He had taken his seat next to Yuli and Mia. He himself couldn't say it but he knew he had to tell them. They were going to receive their memories too, he knew that and even if he didn't tell them they would find out sooner or later.

"Ryo…" Cye started

"She was raped." Ryo quickly said what he needed to say and prayed they all heard it because he didn't know if he could repeat it.

The room was silent as everyone had the look of shock on there face. No wonder she was pregnant, was the thought that ran through there minds 'cause the deliberation of a sixteen year old pregnant didn't make any sense to them. Mia looked at Ryo and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ryo it's ok." She whispered. She knew if he had read the diary something would have sparked in his mind. But the person she really felt sorry for was Lita.

"When she wakes up," He started as he silently thanked Mia. "Don't give her any clue that you know, ok?"

They all agreed to it.

Kento frowned as he noticed Ryo's behavior towards Lita. "Ryo, why are you so worried about Lita?"

He looked straight into his friend's eyes. "Because I love her Kento. I remember everything." He smiled slightly. "And soon you will too."

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey, guys! Sorry it took me a while. Things got it the way. The votes for the couples are still on just don't count Ryo and Lita. If you tell me what you think it would be most appreciated and might make the next chapter come out sooner. In other words review I need inspiration!

Have a great day

Oh and over look the mistake you find in this chapter please. Now on to the others.


	6. A Brother

Author's Notes: Hi guys I just thought I should say something first before you read this chapter and I hope you do

Author's Notes: Hi guys I just thought I should say something first before you read this chapter and I hope you do. Okay when memories come back I will be using the Japanese names for the millennium. Here are the names and ages so you won't get confused.

Names

Serena-Usagi Tsukino-Serenity 16 years old

Amy-Ami Mizuno 16 years old

Raye-Rei Hino 16 years old

Lita-Makoto Kino 16 years old

Mina-Minako Aino 16 years old

Darien-Mamoru Chiba-Endymion 26 years old

Ryo-Ryo Sanada 18 years old

Sage- Seiji Date 18 years old

Rowen-Touma Hashiba 18 years old

Kento- Shuu Rei Fuan 18 years old

Cye- Sai Mouri 18 years old

Mia- Nasuti Yagyu 25 years old.

Yuli- Jun Yamano eight years old

White Blaze- Byakuen

I know I should have told you this before but it slipped my mind. ^_^;; Well, if you have troubles understanding something e-mail me or leave it on the review and I'll get back to you. Oh I almost forgot!

Nande-What

Doko-Where

Onee-chan-older sister

Touya- Ten nights (also used for a name)

That's all Review please!!!

Chapter Five: A Brother

Mina sighed as she lay on her stomach on her bed while she looked at photos she had taken a year ago in her hands. As she looked at them she started to sniff while tears started to form in her eyes. The picture she was staring at was of her and Lita. They both had funny faces on. She flipped to the next one, this time it was of lita sitting down on a chair facing Amy. She was leaning back while drinking from a straw; an eyebrow was up as she looked forward at the camera surprised. 

Mina couldn't look at them any more; she dropped the pictures on the floor as she buried her head in her arms. She had never felt so lost in her life and it scared her. Her best friend was missing because of someone they thought they could trust and might be pregnant, or sick, or cold and she wouldn't know. All she knew was that Lita was gone and was with five strangers. "Lita." She whispered. "Come back please."

"Mina!" A voice yelled. "Come and eat." 

"I'm not hungry mom!" Mina yelled back after a while. She sighed and wiped her tears away. Sitting upright on her bed she scooted over to a window and stared out into the unobservant city of Tokyo. "Lita, we're waiting for you. I just wish you didn't have to go through this without us. Please be okay and come back soon." 

Unaware behind her was her own mother from the millennium. She was ghost like and tall not to mention very beautiful. In her hands laid a leather bonded book with the Venus symbol on it. Gracefully and without a sound she placed the book down on a low table in the room. She turned to her daughter and smiled before she vanished into shimmers of tiny lights. 

Mina sensing something looked over her shoulder with a frown but that was immediately replaced with a surprise look and a gasp as she saw the book. Slowly she stood up and walked to the table where she knelt on her knees. "Doko?" She whispered with wonder as she stared at the beautiful book. Slowly she reached for it and as she did she saw the symbol glowed dimly. "Venus." She whispered while she ran her fingers on the symbol. "Where did you come from?" She asked the book as if it would reply her. 

Carefully she opened the book and as she read the first line she her eyes grew wide as a gasped escaped her lips. "The diary of Minako." 

~*~*~*~

Raye gasped as her eyes shot open and looked at the fire in front of her. "Lita." She sighed frustrated. Once again she had received nothing about Lita from the fire but each time Lita would appear a book would take her place seconds later. The book was leather bonded and had the symbol of Mars beautifully crafted on it. She wondered constantly what it meant or was but the fire was not responding to any of the questions she asked. 

Sighing Raye stood up and walked out of the room. She smiled as she saw her grand father walking up the stairs. She greeted him with a nod before she left to her room. As she walked she untied the ribbon that kept her hair up. She really missed Lita. It wasn't the same without her. Suddenly a saying popped in her head. 'You really don't know how close you are to someone until you lose them. ' Well something like that. She slid her door open and stepped in immediately closing it. When she turned around her eyes grew wide as she fell to the ground in shock as she saw the same book she saw in the great fire in front of her on her table. 

"Nande? What's going on?" She spoke. 

~*~*~*~

Serena sighed as she was downstairs watching a movie alone. It bored her. She never liked staying alone or doing something by herself. She just wish her friends were here including Lita but she knew she wouldn't see her until five and a half years would pass. If she missed her this much she didn't know how she was going to last for that long. Frustrated She turned off the TV and sunk down on the couch more. 'Why did this happen? Why?' She thought. "If it wasn't for him then she would still be with me. What drove him to do it anyway? Wasn't my love for him good enough?" Tears started to fall one by one. "I hate you." She hissed. "I hate you Darien. How could you?! And to think of the age difference! Asshole!" She yelled before she collapsed crying heavily. "What am I going to do? I don't kn…know what to do anymore." 

"Princess." A soft voice whispered.

Serena immediately looked up knowing whom the voice belonged to. She around her until her eyes fell on a table in front of her, "Mother."

"I'm right here Sere-chan." The queen of the past said as she smiled at her only daughter.

Again tears gathered in her eyes as she looked at the miniature form of her mother. "Oh mother, I miss you so much! You would never guess what Da…Dar…"

"I know my daughter. Remember the dead sees all." She spoke kindly yet she felt so helpless. "Listen to me Serenity. Darien is not your true prince." She whispered, without delay she gained her daughter's attention." I know what you're going to say but let me finish. I was forced to engage you to him. If you read this," Suddenly a book appeared with the crescent moon symbol in front of Serena. "You will understand everything." She smiled faintly. "I love you Sere-chan. Until we meet again." Queen Serenity disappeared and the book fell to the ground. 

"Wait Mother!" Serena yelled as she rushed forward but it was too late. She stared at were her mother once stood with tears in her eyes for a long time before she collapsed on her knees and allowed the tears to fall. "Mother." She whispered. She picked up the book and hugged it close to her. "I need you so much."

~*~*~*~

Amy Sighed as she closed her book that she was studying and took off her glasses. She couldn't concentrate at all, not at a time like this. She could sense they were growing apart as time passed on. It wasn't the same at all without Lita around she was the strength of the group, the solid foundation of it while Serena was the one that held them together, she was the glue. Without either one they were nothing. Well that's what she thought. To gather all the time like they use to do was too much for her for everyone. It hurt them to know that she wasn't there anymore so they just stopped gathering everyday but once in a while they would do it jut to keep in touch.

Amy stood up to get her pre-made sandwiches in the fridge when the spot in the air over her books started to sparkle. Then suddenly a medium size book with the sign of Mercury stood in front of her. Her eyes opened wide as she stared at it. Slowly and with hesitation she held the book in her hands. All of the sudden she heard a voice she never thought she would here again. It was her mother's she knew it. It just had to be her. "Take care my darling."

Amy desperately looked around to see her mother again but she couldn't find her anywhere. She sighed. "Mother."

~*~*~*~

It's been exactly two months since the guys, Mia, and Yuli found out about Lita's rape. They had all grew more protective and closer to the woman as the time went on and also because they now understood. They would get the person who did it to her if they see him. 

Lita sighed as she placed a hand on her now big tummy and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. She had just finished eating her afternoon snack and was quite content as her huger died down. She never realized how much a pregnant woman devoured. If she was the person watching she knew her mouth would have dropped to the ground in shock but she wasn't. It was a miracle she had not grown that fat or chunky. She sighed again, only three more months to go before she could be a size three again, oh god she couldn't wait. She closed her eyes and left it like than until she felt something on her cheek. She quickly opened her eyes to see Ryo standing up straight. He had kissed her cheek when she had her eyes closed. She blushed when she looked at him. He looked like he had just finish swimming with the others and he was topless. "Ryo."

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as he put his towel on top of his shoulders and sat down in front of her. 

"Nothing really." She sighed. "Only thinking about how I couldn't wait to go back to my regular size." She squeezed her face in irritation when she heard Ryo laugh. "It's not funny. Why don't you try carrying someone for nine months." She said seriously. 

Ryo stopped laughing but was still smiling idiotically. "That's ok. I'll pass." The brunette rolled her eyes but she giggled afterwards. "Ryo could you help me find names? I looked into a name book and I likes a lot of them."

"Oh Ok." Suddenly he grinned when he thought of something. "How about Ryo if it's a boy?"

"How about kiss my ass." Lita retorted.

"I was just joking, gee." He sulked as he leaned back on his chair. He smiled when he heard Lita laugh. He always loved to hear her laughter it always made him happy. He stood up and moved closer to her. He only stopped when his face was a few centimeters from her face. Her cheeks flushed furiously as she stopped laughing and looked at him. Ryo smiled as he stared into her eyes. "But one day." He paused as he cupped her right cheek. "I would like a son named after me." He whispered. 

Lita blushed even more but managed to keep her cool as she nodded and smiled. "I would like that too." She whispered before Ryo kissed her profoundly. During the kiss he had pulled her up on her feet. Breaking loose he waited for her to open her eyes and when she did they were shining with love for him. "Ryo." She whispered. She buried her face in the crook of her neck. "So, what do you think of Moriko?"

"Hell no." Ryo whispered in her hair as they were still in each other's arms. 

Lita giggled. "I thought so. What about Kei, Aki, or Touya for a guy?" 

Ryo seemed to be thinking over the names before he spoke. "Key sounds nice but I like Touya better."

"Me too. So its Touya if it's a boy." Lita said. "Now for the girl."

"What about Aya?" Ryo asked. "I always loved the name Aya."

Lita giggled again. "That sounds nice. That was one of the names I picked to name her if it's a girl." 

"Then it's settled. Touya if it's a boy and Aya if it's a girl." 

Lita nodded. 

"Hey you two!" A amused voice called out to them. Both Ryo and Lita looked towards the door to find Sage and Kento there. They were already out of their swim trunks. "Mia wants to see you Lita." Sage said. "I think you should come too Ryo."He added before he walked away and Kento followed. Ryo and Lita looked at each other before they walked out of the dinning room. They silently walked to the study hall knowing they would find Mia there. They saw everyone gathered in front of something and frowned as they entered the room. Sage and Kento were there too. "What's going on?" Ryo asked.

The Ronin and Yuli stepped back to face them while Mia Was the last to move. "Lita there's someone here to see you." 

Lita's eyes widen in surprise and with tears as she looked at the person. She was a beautiful woman that had long slightly wavy green hair and matching eyes. She held herself with grace. Lita took a step forward. "Mama?"

The woman smiled at her only child.

"Queen Jupiter?" Ryo whispered.

"Greetings to the both of you." She whispered. "It's been a while haven't it?"

Lita blinded with tears ran to her mother and was encased in her mother's embrace. "I'm so sorry precious." Her mother whispered to her. She could feel the tears from her daughter yet the top of her dress. As she smiled Lita was encased in a green light and for the first time in years Ryo saw the person he fell in love with in the millennium while the others looked in awe, as Lita became Makoto. Her hair color changed to match her mother's. 

"Mother." They heard Lita's voice and were quite surprised. Her voice had changed to rich and graceful from their way of speaking. Makoto looked at her mother as she let her go. "You were the one that sent me here didn't you?"

The queen only smiled at her. "I came to tell you this." She looked at all of them with a kind smile and her eyes rested on Ryo. "Mako will stay here for only five and a half years then I'm afraid it is time for her to leave and return. She will be needed back home."

"Ryo stepped forward. "I will not allow it your majesty." He spoke firmly as he stared at the woman. "You have broken us up before, I know it wasn't on purpose but I will not allow this." 

Queen Jupiter looked at him with an eyebrow up. "Then what do you suggest prince? She is needed home. Will you keep her away from her family?"

"Wait a second." Kento spoke. "Ryo is no prince." 

Queen Jupiter looked at Ryo amused. "You haven't told them?"

"They were going to find out later." The man replied. 

"What!!!!" The ronins Mia and Yuli yelled all together. 

"You mean to tell me Ryo's a prince?" Mia asked incredulous. 

"Do you think I would allow my daughter to see him if he wasn't?" The queen asked the woman. "He is Prince of mars. Princess Rei's older brother." 

"Enough already." Makoto spoke annoyed. "You two act like children. I'm sorry mother but it is the truth." Makoto spoke as she faced her mother and Ryo. "I will not part from Ryo mother." The man gave the woman a smug look.Makoto turned to him with a frown. "You can wipe that smug off your face Ryo because I cannot stay here either." Ryo immediately frown as he looked at her. 

"You have to choose one Mako-chan." Her mother said. "You can't have both."

Ryo only nodded, as he didn't keep his eyes off of his love. His eyes clearly said choose. 

The bystanders looked at the princess with a frown and sympathy. She was going to make the hardest decision in her life. Her lover or family. Rowen stepped up with an idea. He also didn't want Mako to go away. "Why do you need to choose?" He asked. "There's nothing here to keep us here, we can go with her."

"Wait what about me?" Yuli asked

"Yuli, you can't leave your parents." Mia said as she looked down at him. 

"No I refuse to be left behind!" Yuli said stubbornly as he glared at Mia. "Besides I want to go with Lita." He ran to her and encircled his arms around her long legs. He looked up at her in such a pleading way that the older woman bit her lips. "Please Lita let me come."

"Yuli-chan, that's not my decision to make." She whispered to him. "I cannot take you away from your parents." She added as she placed her hand on his head. 

"Mako-chan please!" He pleaded only to suddenly stop in surprise as he realizes he called her Makoto. Why would he call her that though? "

"Yuli!" Mia spoke firmly. "That is enough! You can't…" She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ryo. She looked at him puzzled when he shook his head as if telling her to let it go and just watch. 

"Yuli you must know that once you cross dimensions you can not come back and know one will remember your existence." The queen the look at the others. "That goes for you men and you Mia." 

"I won't leave Lita's side." Ryo spoke firmly. He made his decision. He wasn't going to loose her again and its not like he had something to keep him here. Though he couldn't say the same for the other guys. Unlike him they had families all except Mia. His attention as directed to Yuli as he yelled again. 

"I want to go!" He looked at Lita with tears, though he had no reason to be crying. It confused him. It was like something in him told him to stay with Lita and if he didn't he would regret it for the rest of his life. He shut his eyes closed tightly. "Please!" He pleaded loudly suddenly everyone in the room except the three royal figures gasped in surprise as a green Light devoured the younger man. 

"Yuli." Cye and Mia whispered. 

Inside the light Yuli looked calm and peaceful though he didn't know what was happening to him. He slightly opened his eyes and when he did he saw a ghostly young man in front of him. He seemed to smile before he reached out to him and as they made contact a bright light exploded in his mind. 

~Flash Backs~

"Onee-chan!" A boy yelled as he ran outside the palace. He wrapped his arms around female legs and giggled. "Nee-chan." 

"Jun-chan." A joyous voice called to him as he felt a hand on his head. "What is it?" 

The boy looked up to see his sister, her boyfriend and his friends in front of him. Jun shook his head as he giggled. "Nothing, I wanted to come with you to the moon." He let go of her legs as he looked at her. "Please?" 

"Jun-chan, you know you can't. Mother would kill me if I do take you with me." The older girl spoke as she looked at him. She bent down to be eye level with him and smiled at him trying to get him to smile again. "But when I get back I promise to take you were ever you want, Just not to the moon or any other planets ok?"

Jun shook his head quickly as a smile was brought to his face once more. The eight year old stepped back and smiled at all of them. "You're the best Onee-chan!"

The woman giggled. "Now get in before mother finds out and don't tell her a word." 

Jun nodded. "I won't!" He started to run away. "Bye Onee-chan!" 

~Next Memory~

"Onee-chan come back!" A now grown Jun yelled as he watched his sister being escorted by two of the moon guards. He saw the tears in her eyes as she looked back over her shoulder. "Jun-chan!" 

"Onee-chan take me with you!"

Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and he turned around to see his mother. "I'm afraid she can't Jun. She's going to see her future husband on the moon and be apart of Serenity's royal guardian." 

"Her husband?" Jun asked. "You mean Ryo?"

The queen looked away. "No my son, I mean Nephrite." A tear slide down her cheek. 

"Mother what about Ryo-kun?"

"It couldn't be helped Jun. I was forced." Immediately she turned around and left. 

Jun stared at his retrieving mother worried and sad for his sister. "Onee-chan…" He whispered. "Ryo-kun."

~End of memories~

There was another flash of light and Yuli found himself looking at Makoto and the queen. On his forehead was the blazing sign of Jupiter as his clothes changed from shorts and shirt to a dark green almost black tuxedo with medallions on his breast pocket and two beautiful gold pins on his tux collar on each side. He smiled at them. "Mother." He whispered and bowed before her. He looked up and smiled. 

The queen smiled at him with a loving smile. "Jun-chan."

"Oh god." Mia whispered before she collapsed to the ground in shock. "Yuli you're a prince too?" She whispered.

Yuli didn't hear her; he turned to his older sister. "What **took **you so long to get over here?" He asked with a grin. 

Makoto rolled her eyes unlady like. "And what **took **you so long to remember?" 

As the two continued to tease each other the queen looked at Roy and held his gaze. 'Until we then.' She spoke to him silently. Feeling it was time to go with that she vanished. 

"I'm so lost." Kento said as he looked at Yuli and Lita. "What's going on?"

That stopped the two siblings and turned towards them. They both smiled. "You guys this is my brother Jun. You guys know him as Yuli." As she said that Jun went back to Yuli. 

"I don't believe it." They all whispered except for Ryo who already knew.


	7. Raye’s and Amy’s Reminiscences

Chapter Six:

Chapter Six: Raye's and Amy's Reminiscences

Darien opened his eyes as the early sun seeped through his window. He squinted his eyes as the rays blinded him for a minute. Slowly he stood up from his bed and walked out of his room and stumbled his way to the balcony facing the crystal tower. He sighed as he folded his arms on top of the rail. 'Its been eight months.' He thought to himself as he looked at the tower.'I still can't believe what happened. Lita I'm sorry. I know I can never undo what I did, but something is pulling me to you.' He stood up straight as the wind picked up and folded his arms over his chest. "Where are you?" 

Darien stood there for a while as he allowed the wind to play with his beautiful black hair. He stood there bare-chest, unfazed by the cold wind. 'How am I going to fix this?' 

"You can't undo the past Endymion." A wise voice spoke as a woman appeared next to the young man. The woman had long black hair that flew behind her as her midnight blue eyes looked forward. "I'm disappointed in you Endymion."

Darien immediately turned to face the woman startled. As he recognized her he gasped in surprise. "Mother."

The woman did not move from her place nor did she turn to look at him. "Why did you do it Endymion?" She asked softly.

The younger man looked away from his mother too ashamed to look at her. He had asked himself that same question over and over for the past eight months and he couldn't find a reason why he did it and the fact that he was a little bit drunk didn't help him either. "Ha-ha…"

Queen Gaea looked down at the rail as she laid her hand on it. "You have lost so much trusts Endy. You have lost so much." Tears began to gather in her eyes but she forced them not to fall. "You have disgraced me and your father Endy." 

Darien winced as he head his mother's voice. It was a voice of a woman that was about to cry. For the first time in his life he had made his mother, the proud queen of earth cry. He hated himself for it; he could remember that he had always tried to avoid that. Slowly he raised his head up and looked at his mother. "Ha-ha Onegai…"

The queen turned to face him slowly cutting him off from whatever he was about to say. "Your actions stripped Princess Makoto of her most pride possession and had made her into a young mother Endymion. What are you going to do now? You are now a father." 

Darien looked at his mother shocked and horrified at what she had said. "I…she's pregnant?" He asked her with a wavering voice. "What have…what have I done?"

"I'm glad you have realized the damaged you have caused Endy but what are you going to say to her when she returns? What are you going to say to everyone? And to your half brother?" 

Before he could ask what she meant by her last question, with a sad smile she kissed his forehead and disappeared after whispering, "Awaken now my son."The symbol of the earth blazed fiercely on his forehead and as that happened his pants disappeared only to be replaced by the earth's royal armor. The prince now stood where Darien was standing with tears running down his cheek. "God." He whispered before he collapsed to his knees. "What have I done?"

~*~*~*~

In the study hall everyone but Mia and Ryo were in there talking about random things. It soon got quiet as no one could think of something to talk about. They had asked Yuli tons of questions about the millennium and he had tried to answer all of them carefully not sure his sister or Ryo wanted them to know what their rolls were. 

Kento sighed bored. "This is fun." He whispered roughly. 

Rowen rolled his eyes towards him as he kept his book on his lap. "Kento if it doesn't involve food or fighting you find everything boring."

Kento narrowed his eyes. "Hey, at least I do something other than read, bookworm."

Rowen frowned annoyed at his friend. "I'd be surprise if you can even read." He snorted as he stood up and put the book he was reading back into the shelf only to pull out another. 

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Did I stutter?" Rowen quietly replied with a grin on his face. It wasn't as if they hated each other, in fact they were close yet still tend to argue. Just like Serena and Raye. 

Kento took a small pillow on a chair and threw it at Rowen who simply just caught it. Kento breathed beyond annoyed that he had caught the small pillow. 

"You guys quit it." Sai spoke as he rolled his eyes. "Always fighting."

Kento sat on the chair he was sitting on before and crossed his arms. "Whatever?" He grumbled while Rowen had a satisfactory look on his face before he took his seat.

Sage sighed while Yuli shook his head. "Hey that reminds me, where's Ryo?"

"Oh he went to get a few things from Mia." Sai answered as he looked up from a cookbook. "He'll be back soon."

Sage nodded.

"Hey about this whole Ryo and Lita thing." Kento started. 

Yuli looked up at him curious. "What is it?"

"Ryo says he love Lita but how does he feel about her being pregnant?" He mused over his question as he thought out loud. "I mean does he still find her attractive now that she's…well big."

Meanwhile…

Lita had finish dressing and was walking down the hall to find someone to talk to, someone to keep her company. For some reason she had been feeling lonely and she always hated that feeling. Feeling and knowing most of the guys would be in the study hall she redirected her destination and headed towards there. As she was about to open the door she immediately stopped when she heard Kento's voice. Shocked and surprised her hand had fallen from the knob and her eyes began to water. A sob escaped her lips as she backed away from the door as if it had bit her but as she did back away she bumped into something, she quickly turned around only to find her self staring into dark blue eyes. 

"Lita?" Ryo spoke as he reached for her shoulder but she stepped back and ran away as fast as she could from him before she burst into tears. Before Ryo went after her he heard Yuli's angered voice. 

"Don't talk about my sister like that, Kento!" He screamed. "She had no choice in that matter and as for your lat statement, Ryo and Lita have been a couple before I was even born!" 

Immediately Ryo entered the room and looked at all of them a bit ticked off. He stopped in front of them standing few feet from Cye. "Whats going on here?" He asked not sounding happy at all. "What did you guys say?"

All the men looked at Ryo surprised but quickly they recovered from it. "It was only a rude thought Kento had Ryo, nothing to worry about." Sage spoke as he stood up to face his leader and friend.

Ryo narrowed his eyes at Kento as anger built up. "That _rude_ thought was over heard by Lita." He looked at all of them as their expression turned to shock, but Kento's was of guilt and regret. "She ran crying! What did you say?"

Kento looked away from Ryo's now enraged gaze guilty as he told him what he had said out loud. "I…I didn't mean it Ryo. I didn't know she was there, I swear."

Ryo turned around and ran out of the room not even bothering to say anything. He was too angry too. Instead he just ran to Lita's room knowing she would be in there crying. When Ryo stood in front of her room he slowly unlocked it and pushed the door forward quietly. He was surprised to see Lita not crying on her bed. Instead she was standing in front of a window in her room with her back to him."Lita?"

The brunette was startled when she heard her name. Quickly she cleaned any trace of her tears and looked over her shoulder to face Ryo only to look back to the window watching the trees. 

"Lita are you ok?" Ryo asked again as he walked closer to her. 

Lita bowed her head as she folded her arms around her large stomach. Tears began to form as she remembered Kento's words. "Stop Ryo." She shocked out as a quiet sob escaped her lips. Ryo frowned as he looked at her. "Lita don't take what Kento said seriously."

"How can't I Ryo? He was obviously serious." she shot back but refused to turn to look at him. "He's right and you know it." She whispered. "I'm surprise you're…" She stopped as she was suddenly turned around. Wide wet green eyes looked into dark blue firm eyes, in surprise. "Lita don't ever doubt my love for you." He spoke quickly.

The woman in his arms lowered her head and defeated she allowed her tears to fall. "But I'm so ugly and so big."

Ryo gently placed his hand on her wet chin and lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes and smiled at her. "Princess, for one you can never be ugly to me." He whispered as he leaned in slowly. "Two, you're not big…"

Lita stubbornly removed herself from his arms by stepping back wards. "Yes I am Ryo." She yelled at him. "I can't sleep right because I always have to shift my weight so it won't hurt. Do you know how hard it is to take a shower? Oh and don't get me on how much I eat or how I can't see my feet or…" 

Ryo pulled her to him and kissed her meaningfully. Hesitantly he broke the kiss and wiped the tears way from her eyes and cheeks. "Lita, why are you putting yourself down? You are a gorgeous woman whose about to give birth under a month from now. Every time I see you you're more beautiful than the last time."

Lita looked at him shyly as she sniffed sporadically. "Really Ryo?" She asked in a whisper. "You find me attractive…like this?"

Ryo smiled as he nodded. "Of course Lita. You're very attractive right now. Pregnant or not you are my woman that I will love and protect for a long time. Don't let anyone else tell you different or believe anything different. I love you Lita…Mako, I love you so much." 

Lita was so happy that she couldn't keep in the tears that as she laughed she cried, "Ryo!" She lifted herself to her toes and looked at him square in the eye before she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips. Ryo, surprised at the force of the kiss pulled back a little before he returned it with equal passion. "I love you too."

Ryo pulled away only enough to look at her. "You know Yuli yelled at Kento for what he said." He told her with a smile. 

Lita's eyes lit up as she smiled brightly. "He did?" She asked before she laughed. "When ever you were gone in the silver millennium he would be the one protecting me if anything happened. " She informed him. "I'm glad I have him back." She said as she rested her head on his chest. "I'm glad I have you back." 

~*~*~*~

Kento sighed as he sunk in his chair. "Yuli I'm really sorry I said that." He whispered. "I wasn't thinking." 

Yuli looked at him with a frown before he slowly lost it and smiled. "Its ok, I guess but I'm not the one you should apologize to." He spoke before stood up. "I'm going to check on her." He said before he left. 

"Hey Kento don't feel so bad! We all say things we don't mean." Cye spoke as he looked at his gloomy friend. "She'll forgive you."

Kento only sighed. "I know." He whispered. 'I hope.' 

~*~*~*~

Well past Midnight, Ami was still awake in her room. The blue hair woman wiped her tears away as she closed her diary. She hadn't gotten the nerves to read it until now, she was so scared to what she was going to find in it and as she read it she could remembered little by little until she remembered everything about her past. An image of a man in an armor appeared in her mind and almost immediately a lonely tear slid down her right cheek, landing gracefully on the mercury symbol. She gasped when a slight glow was seen around it and suddenly a hologram began to appear over the symbol. She saw her self with a man. She could tell she was in her room because of the blue background. The man smiled at her as he walked up to her.

"So what did you want to tell me?" The princess asked as she turned to face him. She gasped when she was looking into his eyes. She wondered how long he was standing behind her. 

"I love you Ami." The man whispered to her before he leaned in and kissed his princess. 

A sob escaped from Amy's mouth as she witness this. "I love you too." She spoke. "Shin." 

~*~*~*~

Raye chocked on her tears as she closed the book. She had just had time to read her diary but deep in side she knew she was avoiding it. Knowing the truth of what happened in the millennium was in it unnerved her. And now she regretted reading even one sentence of it. She didn't want to know she had a love or a brother then and not have them here with her. She didn't like it at all. 

A tear fell from her eyes and landed on her symbol making it glow. She gasped in surprise as she looked at the image it created. A man held her close to him as they hugged. "Rei, please I don't want to argue any more." He whispered in her hair as his face was buried in it. Slowly he let her go and cupped her face with his hands as he looked at her with his indigo blue eyes. Tears fell from Rei's eyes before she kissed him. He looked surprised but he didn't let go of her and kissed her back. 

"Oi, you two I swear." A new voice spoke as he teased them

"Shut up Ryo." Rei whispered when she broke the kiss but never turning to the man that interrupted their profound embrace. She could only hear his chuckles in the back of her mind as she continued to stare into her lover's eyes. 

Raye closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see that nor hear it, she didn't. "I miss you so much Seiji…Ryo-kun!" She cried. 

~*~*~*~

Darien sighed as stood outside is apartment on his balcony once again. He had staid there pretty much the whole day just thinking. He had ignored everything around him as he just stood there wondering what the hell had came over him to sleep with Lita. He had made her into a mother he knew in his heart that she would never for give him for that. He just wish she could be here so he could take care of her, that way his mind, soul and heart would be at rest a little. 

Sighing once me he turned to go in feeling sleepy, but before stepping in he looked over his shoulder to see a shooting star. Smiling he whispered, "Lita I hope you're okay out there and I wish you were here." 

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note: **Hi! I know I made a mistake on the name list. Cye Japanese name is not Sai its Shin! Just want to clarify it for ya! How do you like it? Please tell me what you think. And if you can what you think will happen later. Five or ten reviews is what I request before putting the next chapter up. 

Ha-ha: mother

  
Onegai: please 

Have a nice day

Pay no attention to any typos please I tried my best ^_^;;


	8. The Birth of a Baby

**Chapter Seven: **The birth of a Baby

          Kento had apologized to Lita for his comment on her and reluctantly she had accepted it and put it behind her. For the past two weeks she felt so smothered as her time to give birth came near. She felt that if she didn't get out of the house she would burst or hurt someone and none of her choices were on the good side. There wasn't even one minute that she was left alone and she really craved for time alone at this point. 

          The next day Lita had purposely woke up an hour earlier than the guys just to get out of the house. Dressed in something warm she quietly walked out of the house, when she made it out she sighed in relief before she loudly spoke, "Finally freedom!" 

          "You're too loud." A voice spoke behind her. 

          Lita groaned when she realized who had spoke. Turning around slowly she frowned at the man that stood in front of her frowning. "So what if I am? You're supposed to be sleeping sage!" She dangerously hissed. "Go back to bed!"

          "I can't." He simply said.

          Lita narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "And why not?" 

          "Simple," He said. "You woke me up." Sage quietly said before he threw a jacket at her. He watched as she caught it with no trouble and quickly put it on. "Well, let's go."

          Lita looked at him puzzled. "Where are we going?"

          "You snuck out to take a walk right?" He asked her as he stepped closer to her. "You don't actually think I'll let you go alone do you?" He asked her as he looked down at the mother to be. 'Besides if Ryo found out I let you go, I'll be fried for sure.' He thought as he internally grimaced.

          "Sage please." Lita pleaded. "It's only for five minutes please." She pleaded with him while looking at him with a pouting look.

          With the look she was giving him, Sage would have gave in without a second thought but the consideration of Ryo gazing at him as if he was going to kill him did not settle well in his stomach. "You can always walk five feet ahead of me." He suggested apologetically. 

          The brunette gave him a death look before turning away from him and commencing walking, while grumbling things about how it was unfair. 

          Sage silently chuckled to himself as he watched his friend walk away in annoyance. As they walked around, with Sage's idea to stay near the house the blonde man could clearly see why Ryo was so smitten by this woman. She seemed to have an outer shell the first few weeks they had none her as if protecting herself from being hurt again. Not because she was rapped…well that helped but the man concern was because of her heart. She was afraid to have a broken heart again. She had told him some things about her life and after that he had immediately understood her. And in a way he wanted to protect her from harm. She had apparently gone threw a lot in her young life. Even though she had that outer shell inside she was a wonderful person. Always trying to make people happy. He loved her but his love was a brother's love and nothing else. Sure she was very attractive, ALL the guys thought so but she meant nothing else but a sister to him and he could vouch for the others except Ryo for the same.  

          Sage was suddenly pulled out of his musing when a painful yell caught his attention. He turned to where Lita was and gasped as he saw her on the ground holding her swelled stomach. In a blink of an eye Sage was at her side. "Lita what's wrong?"

          Tears formed in Lita's eyes that radiated pain and fear as one thing screamed in her mind. It was too early and she knew it as well as the effect it might cause. "S…sage it…hurts!" She half yelled and half chocked. 

          Sage's eyes grew wide as he comprehended what she had just said. "Oh my god, you're having the baby." 

          Lita wanted to glare at him while yelling 'you think?' But the pain that racked her body was too painful to bare it was like she was being ripped apart. It took her so much not to faint right there. "Sage…Hospital…Now." She chocked as she did the breathing technique her doctor had showed her few months ago.

          Sage cleared his mind as he called to the guys. "You guys get up now!"

          'What is it?' And angry voice spoke. 

          Sage would have chuckled if it was in a different situation. Rowen will never be able to wake up early even if it would save his life. "Get Lita's bag and call the hospital, she's in labor."

          'What????' Everyone yelled to the unfortunate Sage. 

          "You mind that was my head!" Sage yelled as he picked up Lita. 

          'Sorry.' Came a hastily Ryo as he struggled to put his shirt on and run to Lita's room to get her bag. 'How can she be in labor? She still has two weeks!' He spoke as he thought of Lita.

          'Remember the doctor did say something like this would happen because of her age.' Cye added in as he dialed the hospital number while putting his shirt on. 

          'Sage we'll meet you in the car!' Rowen said and all links were gone. 

          Lita grimace as another sharp pain shook her body. He held on to sage's shirt as she breathed heavily. "Sage."         

          "Hold on Lita." He whispered as he ran through the woods. "Hold on."  

~*~*~*~

          Serena dropped to her knees as she felt pain surge though her. She bit her lips from screaming so she wouldn't alert her family that were downstairs. Quickly her arms went around her as if it would help the pain cease as she fell to her knees. Serena blinked a couple of times before her tears fell from her eyes. 'God wha…what is this?' She asked herself. 'This pain it's not mine.' She added in fear. 

          Looking up she saw her brother's eyes looking at her worried. As she began to fall he closed her eyes. "Touma." 

          Sammy ran to catch his sister and looked down at her. "Serena?" He yelled as he shook her to wake her up. "Serena." He whispered before checking her pulse. Sighing in relief he picked her up and placed her on her bed. "What happened?" He asked prior to narrowing his eyes. "And who is Touma?"

~*~*~*~

          Lita screamed for the fifth time since she was rushed into the delivery room when her contraction were getting closer by the minute. Never in her life as she been in more pain. She had always thought giving birth was something wonderful but it had turned out to be the most horrible pain to bare. 

          Her doctor frowned when he noticed something was wrong. Lita was not physically ready to have this baby and if not taking care of immediately he might lose the both of them. He called over one of his assistance. "This baby won't make it alive and neither will Kino if we don't do a "C" section." 

          The assistance nodded as a grim look was on her face. "I'll get the things ready."

          Ryo frowned when he saw the two of them talking. He had over heard them and turned to look at Lita who was in complete pain. Immediately he held her hand. "Lita, baby, hang on." 

~*~*~*~

          Amy winced as she felt something sharp and painful go through her body. She immediately turned around to look up to the sky as a thought ran through her. "Lita."

~*~*~*~

          Mina was at the crown game when she felt something painful go through her. She stopped playing the sailor V game and stood up. "Lita? Is this you?"

~*~*~*~

          Raye sat up from her bed when feeling pain. She winced slightly. "My god." She whispered. Quickly she got off from the bed taking her diary with her as she rushed out of her room. "Lita." She whispered as she ran down the temple steps and towards Serena's house. 

~*~*~*~

          After hours in the delivering room Lita was finally able to return to her room as she slept heavily, while a nurse took the baby to clean it up. As she did Ryo went back to the others. Once he saw them he took off his mask and gloves he was made to wear by one of the nurses. 

          Yuli was the one to immediately spot him. "Ryo!" He ran to the older man and looked up at him. "Is Lita okay?"

          Ryo smiled as he looked at down at him. "You are now an uncle Yuli." He slightly teased and to the relief of everyone. They were all tensed and worried for the brunette because of the unexpected labor. As best friends, Sage and Rowen looked at the raven-haired man they noticed something about him the others carelessly over looked, slight fear. 

          "Can we go see her?" Kento asked.

          "She's sleeping now but if you want too, yeah." He said as he brushed his hair back with his hand. "I'm sure you guys know the room?" It was more of a statement than a question. 

          Yuli, Kento, Mia, and Cye wasted no time in getting there while Rowen and Sage staid behind and waited for Ryo to look their way. Not able to wait any longer Rowen spoke first. "Ryo, what happened in there?" He asked, as he looked solemn. 

          Ryo turned to him a bit stunned that his friends knew something had went wrong, then again these were two of his friends that new him well. "Something happened in there." He whispered as he looked downwards. "They had to do a C section to get the baby out." He took in a shaky breath as he looked at both friends. "If they didn't both Lita and the baby would have died."

          "Oh my god." Both men whispered as they realized the damaged that could have happen on this day. 

          Rowen looked at Ryo with concern. "Are you okay?"

          Ryo looked at him for a moment before he sighed and run his hand through his hair. "I'm in shock and angered but I'll be ok." He slightly smiled at them. "I mean they aren't dead."

          Sage smiled at his friend and leader with pride and amazement. He knew Ryo was strong before but now he could confirm it with total confidence. He knew that if he was in his place her wouldn't have been this calm about everything. When Ryo had found out about Lita's rape it had immediately crushed the man and now he had almost lost the both of them because of that. "Ryo, I don't know how you can stay so calm. You're remarkable." He told him with a slight awe and in the corner of his eyes he could see Rowen nodding. 'I'll help you get revenge on this person Ryo. You can count on it.' He silently thought to himself as he looked at the man in front of him.

          "I have no choice but to stay calm Sage." He told the blonde. "Lita doesn't need me to be a mess right now." He added after wards. 

          On Lighter note, Rowen smiled as he asked, "How's the baby?"

          A smile appeared on Ryo's face almost immediately. "It's a healthy baby boy." He announced with pride though the baby wasn't really his. "Lita wanted a girl, but there was no look of disappointment on her face when the doctor told us." His eyes light up as he thought of the baby boy. "From what I've seen he has black hair."

          Sage laughed. "You're already excited!" He looked at him with a smirk. "I'm happy for you."

          Ryo smiled towards him. "Thank you."

          "Lets just hope the baby doesn't cry so much especially at night." Rowen spoke almost looking thoughtful. 

          Both Ryo and Sage laughed. "Knowing you…" Sage paused to grin. "You'll sleep right through it."

          The blue haired boy looked insulted before he smirked. "Well, at least I'll be sleeping while you all would awake!" He laughed but quickly quieted down when he felt both Ryo and Sage's glare on him. Clearing his throat he quickly said, "Well, let's go see the new mother." He chuckled a bit. "I bet Kento or Yuli woke her up."

          Ryo and Sage joined him as they thought of the two while making their way to Lita's room. As they entered the room they found a very tired Lita smiling at everyone before her attention was drawn to Yuli. "Looks like Yuli woke her up." Ryo spoke gaining chuckles from Sage and Rowen.

          Sage and Rowen walked up to the brunette and each after the other kissed Lita on the forehead while congratulating her. 

          Lita seemed to smile as she slowly looked at them. They could all tell that the labor had left her weak. "T…thank you." She whispered. 

          "You're welcome." Rowen whispered. 

          "And get better." Sage added.

          Lita only smiled. 

          Ryo made his way to Lita's other side. When looking down at her he whispered. "How are you feeling?" He asked his girl who turned to look at hi with eyes that spoke nothing but tiredness. 

          Feeling Ryo's need to be alone with Lita Mia slowly piled everyone out the door, as the door closed Ryo smiled silently to himself while he thanked her. 

          "I've had better days." The woman on the bed whispered. "Thank you Ryo." She quietly added to Ryo's puzzlement. "What did I do?"

          "Y…You're here with me." The brunette whispered before she fell asleep. 

          Ryo took a moment to look at his princess before smiling slowly. He took the covers that rested to her stomach, down, and drew it closer up to her chin. He kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. Just as he closed the door, a nurse holding a baby in her arms walked towards him and his friends that stood behind him waiting for him. "Nurse?"

          "Could you please open the door? Little man here wants to see his mommy." The middle aged nursed spoke as she smiled at them. 

          Yuli immediately went to her. "Oh, can I see him please? Please?" He pleaded. 

          "I…" Before the nurse could say anything Cye cut in telling her that Yuli was Lita's younger brother. 

          "If that's the case," She paused toe kneel down next to Yuli showing him the baby. Everyone but Ryo went behind the nurse to take a peek at the new addition to the family. They all had smiles on their face as they looked at the baby in front of them. "Do you want to carry him?" The nurse asked Yuli gently and the boy was more eager to hold he than to had an ice-cream cone. "Okay, open your arms," she spoke giving him directions on how to hold a child. Soon he was caring the little boy like a pro. After a moment Yuli looked up at Ryo with a bright smile on his face. "Hey, Ryo? What's his name?"

          Ryo Smiled as he watched the uncle and the nephew together. "Lita picked out Touya for him." He stopped. "I think it fits him." 

          Yuli nodded his head. 

          "Is the Mrs. Sleeping, sir?" The nurse asked as he looked at him.

          "I'm afraid so." He told her with a smile. 

          "I thought so, when she wakes up I'll bring the baby over for her to see. Right now Touya needs to go back to his crib."

          "Aw." Yuli pouted disappointedly as he gave her the baby back. 

          When the nurse was out of hearing they all looked at Ryo with slyly smiles, especially Kento as his eyes sparkle with delight. "The Mrs.?" He asked him teasingly.

          Ryo blushed as he stared at the floor. "Well…you see…"

          Cye Kento and Yuli laughed while the others chuckled amused at their leader. 

          "We never knew you were the type to elope Ryo." Mia said as she joined in the little game. She had never seen Ryo so red in her life.

          Ryo cheeks burned brighter after her statement. "It was the only way to keep them from asking question, okay." He replied annoyed while crossing his arms over his chest while he was still blushing. 

          "Relax," Sage said. "We're only kidding. We know why."

          Ryo glared at them, as he slowly said, "Not Funny."

~*~*~*~

          In Darien's apartment the man stood on his balcony frowning. Just a few minutes ago he felt shock run through his body as if owning it. 

          "One of the girls are in trouble but which one?" He asked as he concentrated on one of the links to find a green one going week. He gasped when he realized who it was. "Lita?" He whispered before concentrating on finding out what was wrong. "Labor." He whispered in shock. "My child is born." His smile vanished after moments of appearance when he wished he was there with her. Sighing he turned around and walking in the room. As he sat down the couch he grabbed the remote before sitting on it and putting it on. 

          "God, I wish I was there," Darien whispered as he sank lower into his couch while thinking about his child and Lita. "She holds my child." He whispered as he looked at the images that were projected by the TV. "The woman of my brother's heart is the mother to my child." He repeated. "They will never forgive." He whispered as a tear slide down his cheek. 

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Hi minna! I might not add an enemy in this fic, I'm thinking of making this fic drama instead of action and stuff. You can help me by voting on what you want. Drama or action? This is the last time you can vote for couples! So hurry in! You might see you're favorite couple on here ^_~. I've had strange request for couples but I'm still willing so hurry before it's too late!


	9. Returning Home

Chapter Eight: Returning home

          In a place full of heavy mist three women stood in a circle facing each other. The air around them seemed tensed, as they looked at each other for the first time in years, literally. Suddenly, one of the women broke the tension. "Its been a while girls?"

          The youngest of the girls smiled happy someone had spoke. "Yes my queen it has been." She looked at the other girl on her right. "Hasn't it my friend?"

          The woman of time nodded with a smile on her face. She had missed her friend so much. She couldn't believe she was here with her now. "How did you remember?"    

          The woman smiled. "I had help."

          "I'm glad you two are reunited." The elder woman whispered as she smiled at both of them. "I will need your help soon." She paused before gazing into the smallest woman. "Please continue to watch them until I'm there."

          She nodded. "I will your highness."

          The older woman nodded before turning to the other girl. "In exactly one week we both will go and get them."

          "Understood."

          "Thank you." She paused. "Both of you." The older woman bowed her head in respect. "I'll see you both in a week." She added before she vanished. 

          Almost immediately the two women faced each other with smiles before they fell into each other's arms. They both held on tight as if they were afraid to lose that person again. They had been separated for so long that they were surprised that their friendship was still strong. "Setsuna." The youngest woman whispered the other girl's name. "I missed you so much." 

          "The feeling is the same Natsuti." The older woman whispered in her friend's ear. 

          After a moment they slowly let go of each other and giggled at the silly seen they thought they made. "You haven't changed." Pluto whispered as she made the mist around them dim. 

          Natsuti frowned. "I take that as an insult knowing how I was before." She said smiling. 

          Pluto laughed. "I'm sorry." She paused as she regained herself. "I meant to say you've changed a lot."

          "Why thank you." The red head grinned. She slowly turned solemn as she looked at her friend. "I see you're the same too? Time hasn't changed much huh?"

          The guardian of time only gave her a mysterious smile. "How is she doing?"

          "We all love her very much and the men are starting to remember little by little. It's only a matter of time before they can fully remember who they are." She smiled. "And little man is getting more handsome as the time goes just like his father."

          Pluto nodded. The prince was and still is handsome but she was afraid for all four of them. "That's good. It was pure genius when you said you had found her diary in one of the shelves." She smiled but soon it disappeared as she thought of someone. "How is Wildfire doing?"

          Natsuti smiled. "Surprisingly great. He loves Touya so much." She sighed. "I'm afraid Setsuna. What's going to happen when they meet?"

          "You know I can't reveal that Natsuti, but try to keep Wildfire and Halo away from Endymion as much as you can. Until they both cool down."

          Natsuti nodded worriedly. "I will." She sighed once more. "I must be going my friend. In a week." She told her before she slowly disappeared. 

~*~*~*~

Last day of the week.      

"Touya!!!" A twenty two year old Lita yelled as she called for him. She shook her head as she sighed amused. The little man as they called him loved to play, though; he can be quiet as a mouse and serious as an eagle. Lita chuckled lightly as she thought of him. She stood by the door leading to the outside world. In a way Touya reminded her of Darien, Ryo, Sage and Cye put together. 

          Suddenly, a young man by the age of six came running towards her with white blaze behind him. Running Touya smiled as he spotted his mother. He had heard her calling for him and rushed over immediately. As he saw his mother kneeling down he slowed his pace and gently entered her warm embrace. "Ha-ha" 

          "My little man." Lita whispered as she giggled. She brought him at arms length and looked at him. "Where have you been all day?" She asked as white blaze rested by her side.

          Touya's eyes gazed his mother in delight as he told her all the fun things he had been doing with white blaze while making arm gestures to put emphasis on some of the things he had down. "Before you called me, White blaze and I were waiting for uncle Yuli by the road."

          Lita's eyes grew wide at his last statement. "Touya!" She exclaimed. "I told you not to go there by yourself!"

          Immediately the young man lowered his head sadly. "I'm sorry mom. I was just excited that uncle if finally coming back." He explained. Lita had made Yuli go back to his family so he could spend time with them before they had to leave for her home. At first her brother refused to go until Ryo had talked to him saying he would regret it later if he didn't go for the last time. The guys surprisingly wanted to go. They hadn't changed their minds like Lita had thought they would but in a way she was happy that they were coming along. She wouldn't want to say good-bye to them and she knew that her friends if they knew it or not would be happy to see them too. 

          Lita sighed as she stood up. "What am I going to do with you Touya?" She whispered in a fake sad tone. "You are always running off on your own. I guess my little man is all grown up huh?"

          Touya looked down words sadly until he heard 'my little man'. Lita always called him that when they were playing around or when she hugged him. Touya was gifted with intelligence when he was young. He had begun to speak at a young age and understand without major troubles. It surprised everyone at first.

 With his beautiful sharp emerald green eyes he looked up at his mother with a smile. "Mom!" He giggled as she picked him up. He immediately placed his arms around her neck as they walked away from the door before she closed it. 

          "Come on White-blaze." Lita said as she looked back. The white tiger purred as if he was answering her. She smiled at him before she looked forward and immediately stopped before she bumped into Kento. "Kento!" She exclaimed surprised. Touya turned around to see the man in front of them and smiled. "Uncle!" 

          Somebody behind Kento laughed. "God, it's still funny hearing that." The man laughed again before revealing himself to them. 

          Touya's eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked at the older man. "Uncle Yuli!!!" He immediately got down from Lita's arms and ran to Yuli who picked him up. "I hear you've been looking for me?" The fifteen year old spoke as he walked away. With the tiger following him.

          "Yea! White blaze and I went to wait for you by the road but mom got mad." 

The little boy spoke and before they disappeared into the hall Lita and Kento heard him laugh. 

          "Thanks again for picking him up, Kento." Lita spoke as she smiled at him. Over the years they had become close just like the others. Not to mention she had changed the most from the group. She now allowed her hair to fall free and kept it long. The only time she would put it in a ponytail was when she was cleaning or cooking. Her green eyes became slightly darker while her body was firmer from all the exercises and training she made herself do after a month after Touya's birth but. 

          Kento smiled at her. "Of course." He spoke. "So are you ready to face them again?" He asked her seriously as they walked towards the study hall where everyone was. 

          Lita frowned. "I have too. Its not fair to them." She whispered as she looked at him. 'Are you ready to face Minako-chan again my friend?' She silently asked him wishing she could talk to him about her but she and Ryo had promised not to say a word until the guys met the girls.

          "True, true." He spoke as he nodded in agreement while he opened the door to the study hall. "But are…"

          "I'll be fine Kento." She told him as she entered the room first and smiled at him. "Thanks for worrying though."

          "Worrying for what?" Cye asked as he looked at both of them while he placed a book on his lap. 

          "Nothing." Kento spoke as he crashed down on one of the sofas.

          Ryo went behind Lita and wrapped his arms around her small waist while his chin was in her shoulder. Lita giggled as his breath tickled her neck as she placed her hands on top of his arm. "Ryo." She whispered. 

          "Did Yuli surprise Tou-chan?" The man asked her. 

          "Yea!" Kento answered and immediately received a pillow on his face. Annoyed he looked at Rowen. "What's wrong with you?"

          Rowen who was leaning on a wall lowered a book from his face before his eyes made contact with Kento's. "He wasn't referring to you, big mouth."

          "You know I…"       

          Kento was cut off when Sage came in the room and with the looks he saw on everyone he could see that he had just stepped into a Rowen and Kento's fight. 'Again?' He sighed.

          "We heard that!" Kento yelled as he looked at Sage who only smirked. 

          "I meant for you too." He simply replied before he took his stance besides Ryo and Lita. Rowen rolled his eyes and continued reading his book while Kento took the pillow Rowen threw and rested his head on it and closed his eyes. 

          Lita giggled as she had watched the scene unfold. Cye had ignored everything as he continued reading the book he had set down while Ryo rolled his eyes unknown to her. "You guys haven't changed at all." She sighed. 

          Sage looked at the gorgeous brunette with a grin. "Sorry to have disappoint you." He spoke flirtatiously as he winked at her. 

          With this Lita laughed. 

          The door opened and caught everyone's attention. They saw Mia step in and smiled at her. "Its nice of you to join us!" Kento jested as he grinned at the older woman who only giggled at him. "Is Yuli back?" She asked as she looked at them. 

          Sage nodded. "I just saw him before coming here." He answered her. 

          "Great!" Mia exclaimed before she opened the door again. "I'll go say hi to him." She walked out. Seconds later she came back in. "Oh Lita, I brought what you asked for. They are in the kitchen." She said to the brunette before walking out again. 

          This time all eyes were in Lita. "What did you ask for?" Cye asked.

          "An ingredient to make Nigiri Sushi why?" She asked them curiously. Yet inside she smirked. It was one of there favorite food to eat. 

          All the guys' eyes grew wide with delight. "Alright!" They exclaimed. 

          "You're welcome." She spoke before she moved out of Ryo's embrace. "I'll be back." She whispered before she walked towards the door, when she opened the door she giggled when she saw Touya about to reach for the knob. "Just the man I wanted to see." She laughed as she looked down at him. 

          Touya looked up to his mom as his black hair fell off his shoulder. "What?"

          "Time to cut your hair." She spoke seriously. 

          Immediately Touya's eyes grew wide in horror as his hands went to his hair. "No!" He yelled before he turned way and run, but his legs weren't fast enough for him to escape. Lita had grabbed him by one of his hands and pulled him back. "Come on Tou-chan, you need to cut it." Lita spoke as she looked at him. "I've let you go for to long."

          "No!!!! Please!" He pleaded as he looked at her. "Daddy help me!" He yelled as he reached for Ryo." 

          Surprised at what he had called Ryo Lita had let go of his hand and without wasting time the little boy ran behind an equally stunned Ryo. Not to mention the other three guys. Touya had never called Ryo daddy before or anything else paternal. "What did you say?" Lita asked him as she looked at him.

          Touya looked at his mother as he poked his head out from behind Ryo's legs. "I said No please." He whispered. 

          Lita shook her head. "No after that."

          "Ryo help me?" Touya whispered again. "Please don't cut my hair!!!!" he yelled.

          Lita shook her head. "I won't" She whispered still shocked. "Go to Yuli Touya." 

          Obediently the six year old ran out of the room to Yuli's. Lita closed the door behind her and slid to the ground almost immediately. "I knew this would happen." She whispered as she looked at the ground with tears. 

          "I don't understand it." Rowen spoke as he looked at all of them. "I thought we made it clear by none of us giving him special treatments and the two of you didn't look or act like a couple in front of him." 

          "I guess not." Kento whispered. 

          "What am I going to do?" Lita asked as a tear fell to the ground she had kept her eyes on. "How am I suppose to explain?" 

          Ryo looked down at her before he walked up to her. "Lita." He whispered to her as he knelt in front of the brunette. "It's ok, we'll figure something out."   

          Lita wrapped her arms around him. "I…I don't want to hurt him Ryo." She spoke as a sob escaped her lips. "What am I going to do?" 

          Sage looked down at them while his hand closed into a fist out of anger as he could feel the pain running threw Lita. He could tell the others were angered as well. It wasn't fair to their friend to be going through this. He sighed as he tried to relax. "I think you should tell Touya before we leave Lita. It would make it easier on everyone when we get there. Think about it." He whispered. 

          "He's right Lita." Cye whispered. "Besides, we've been keeping this for to long and we can see it will confuse the boy more and hurt him more if he found out on his own or later."

          "We can be there with you if you think you wouldn't be able to do it alone." Rowen offered. 

          Lita pushed away from Ryo and wiped her tears away. She nodded slightly. "I think you're right." She sighed as she tried to relax. "I'll tell him." She added in a shaky voice as she stood up from the floor. Ryo followed her example and sighed as he brushed his hair with his hand. "I think I know why he called me that." He whispered and gained everyone's attention. "I was talking to Yuli and Mia about your twenty first birthday Lita." He looked at her and immediately they all understood. "He over heard our conversation, I didn't think twice cause I thought he didn't."

          Lita closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again. "Well, we can't change that. I…I'll just have to tell him." She sighed before she gazed at the floor. 'Kami help me.' She thought. "I'll do it tonight."

~*~*~*~

          "No!" Touya yelled as tears fell down his cheeks as he rushed out of his mother's room and into his. He collapsed on his bed crying heavily. He didn't even notice the door open to reveal Lita. Her heart broke as she heard her son's cry; quickly she wiped her tears and approached. Outside Ryo, Yuli, Mia, Sage, and Rowen stood by the door. 

          Lita slowly sat down on her son's bed and placed her hand on his shoulder. To her surprise Touya had threw himself at her and she embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry my little man. I'm so sorry." She whispered over and over until he stopped crying. Silence enfolded the both of them until Touya whispered. "Did you want me?"

          A sob escaped Lita's lips. "Of course I did my little man. I love you and I'll always love you. You're my gift that I treasure so much Touya." She whispered in his ear as a tear ran down her face. "Of course I did." 

          They both stood in that position until Touya had fallen asleep. Slowly and gently Lita placed him on his bed and brought the covers to his chin. Her hands moved to his hair and brushed the bangs that fell to his eyes away. "I'm so sorry, Touya." She whispered as she kissed his forehead and as a tear escaped her eye. She walked away from him and out side where she was surprised to meet the others. But without wasting time she went to Ryo as her tears began to fall. Immediately the young prince of mars encased her in his arms and allowed her to cry it all out. 

          Yuli looked away as a single tear fell from his eyes. 

~*~*~*~

          It was early morning and Amy found her self slowly walked up to the temple. It had been six years since Lita had disappeared and she had still not heard or seen the brunette. She wiped a tear that had escape from her eye and sighed. "Lita, where are you?" She whispered. 

          "Amy-chan?" A voice spoke. 

          The blue hair woman looked up to see Mina in front of her. She smiled as she walked closer to her. It had been almost four years since she had seen the blonde. Mina stood there in front of the steps of the temple looking at her. She had become a sharper dresser and her blonde hair wasn't as along as it was before. It was not waist length and her bow was out of her hair. "Mina-chan." She whispered. 

          The blonde grinned. "Looks like someone has grown." She spoke. Ami had allowed her hair to grow only to touch her shoulders. She had still had her taste in dressing. She was wearing a blue jeans skirt that was all the way to her mid-thigh and wore a sleeveless t-shirt that hugged her upper body. "What brings you here?"

          Amy shrugged as she turned to gaze at the stares. "I really don't know." She whispered. "It was like something was telling me to come."

          "You too?" A new voice spoke and both women turned to see another blonde that they knew so well. 

          "Serena!" They spoke with joy. 

          Serena smiled at them. "Long time no see huh?" She whispered as she looked at all of them, while taking in the changes. She had changed too. She had grown out of her meatball hairstyle and just kept it in a loose ponytail that reached her thighs. She wore tan short shorts and a blue tank top. "Looks like we all changed."

          "Well we don't know yet!" Mina said happy she was with her friends. "We still need to see Raye."

          Serena giggled. "Of course Mina, of course." 

          "Well, lets get going."

          Far behind them Darien stood and looked at all three women. 'They have changed.' He thought. 'Duh! Darien. It has been four years since you seen them.' A voice inside his mind spoke. Darien sighed. "I know."

~*~*~*~

          Lita slowly walked down the stairs dressed for another day. As she thought of the events that happened last night tears gathered in her eyes. Hastily she wiped her tears away and walked into the kitchen to cook breakfast but found out that everyone was already eating. She sighed and leaned against a wall. "How come no one woke me up?" She spoke surprising them. 

          "Lita!" Mia exclaimed. "You scared me. Here come and eat." She said as she placed a plate full of food down on the table. 

          Lita slowly went up to it and started eating. 

          "We didn't want to wake you up." Cye whispered as he remembered what Rowen had told him. "We thought you needed it." He spoke choosing his words carefully as he looked at Touya who sat next to him. 

          Lita only gave a small smile before looking at Touya who refuse to look at her. Her gaze fell to her food as tears threatened to fall. Tension fell in the room while everyone thought of something to say. Ryo looked at Lita who was playing with her food miserably and to Touya who just stared at it. Before he could say something Lita dropped her fork surprising all of them. "Thanks Mia, I enjoyed it."

          Mia frowned as she looked at the younger woman. "But you didn't even…"

          "I enjoyed it." Lita whispered in a cracked voice that made Mia look guilty. "Thank you." She whispered again before she stood up and half walked half ran out of the kitchen. 

          Yuli stood up but didn't go anywhere when Sage grabbed his arm. Sighing the young man sat down. 

          Touya looked over at his mother's plate before looking back at the door. "Mom" he said before he stood up and walked over to her plate. He reached for it and ran out of the room leaving everyone smiling, as they knew what he was going to do. 

          Touya ran upstairs to his mother's room. Once there he opened it slowly only to hear his mother's quiet sobs. His gaze fell on her and saw that her face as buried in her hands as she was sitting on her bed, slowly without a sound Touya walked into the room and stood in front of his mother. 

          Lita feeling something or one was in front of her quickly dried her eyes and looked down to see Touya with a her plate in his hands. "Touya."

          "Mommy I'm sorry I made you cry." Touya whispered as he looked up at her sincerely. "I didn't mean it."

          Both son and mother gazed into each other's eyes before a smile graced his mother's pretty face. "Its ok Touya." She whispered. 

          Touya smiled for the first time since yesterday while handing over her plate, which she took gratefully. As both of them sat together Touya had asked her to describe his actual father to the shock of her. Hesitantly Lita did. She told him everything about Darien, how they first met and also how he was going to a king in the future and such. Touya listened carefully to his mother and found out a lot about his other parent. Throughout the conversation Touya found himself confused on what to think of his father. He was a nice person yet he seemed distanced and the thought of what he did to Lita wasn't setting well with him either. 

~*~*~*~

          The girls had reached the temples floor and smiled as they saw their long time friend who still wore the same kimono. Serena cleared her throat to get the girl's attention and succeeded when the raven beauty turned her head. Raye was the last person she had seen in the many years that had past. She remembered when she had rushed into her room when she felt her body tiring apart. Serena smiled when she saw Raye smile at them. 

          "So, you three strangers decided to show up." She casually said with slight amusement. "It's been a while."

          Mina giggled as she looked at Raye. "It sure has. So what have you been up to for four years?"

          "The usual." Raye simply answered. 

          Serena looked around and sighed neither when she noticed that Lita wasn't here nor Darien. She couldn't exactly hate him; it was more like she couldn't trust him anymore. When she had found out that Darien wasn't really her prince to be she was relieved because she knew from day one that something was off with them. She wouldn't lie to herself; she did want to see him again just to see how he was holding up. She looked at her friends in front of her and took in a breath knowing her question would bring back old memories they didn't like. "Have any of you seen Darien?"

          "What???" The three girls yelled in union, surprised that she would ask them that. 

          "Why would you care?" Raye asked slowly as she looked at Serena with an eyebrow up.

          The blonde shrugged. "I just wanted to see how he's doing." She replied. "That's all."

          Silence covered the area like a blanket before someone spoke. "I'm fine Serena." A voice behind them spoke and immediately they all turned around.

          "Darien!"

~*~*~*~

          When an image of Lita coming down stairs with an empty plate in her hand and Touya's hand in the other a woman whispered, "Now Pluto. Send them." Her eyes never leaving the image. 

          "As you wish your highness." The solitary soldier uttered quietly. 

~*~*~*~

           As Lita set her foot on the floor a blinding light engulfed everyone. Fearing for her son safety, Lita dropped her plate and pulled Touya close to her before closing her eyes shut. 

~*~*~*~

          Before any of the girls or Darien could speak a light behind them suddenly appeared scaring them before their warrior instinct came in. They quickly prepared themselves for an attack but they were not prepared for the surprise they received when the light had dimmed. Slowly, they stood up straight while their eyes grew teary from the site they were looking at. 

          Cye slowly opened his eyes when he felt the light had disappeared and blinked for a couple of times before he actually could see clearly. His eyes grew wide when he saw trees and such instead of sofas walls and windows. "Where are we?" He whispered. 

          "What?" Kento asked as he opened his eyes. He gasped at the sudden change of scene. "What the hell?"

          "Kento please watch your mouth." Rowen quickly spoke slightly irritated. "Touya might hear you." 

          "Hey, are you ok?" Ryo asked, as he walked to where Lita was when he finally could see. Lita was behind the group with Touya, as the boy stood close to her while looking at the unfamiliar settings. Turning around to face him, Lita gasped as she saw the familiar temple in front of her. She alerted all the boys who turned to face her, none seeming to be paying attention or knowing that a group was staring at them. 

          "What's wrong?" Sage asked. 

          Lita shook her head as she smiled. "We're in Tokyo." She whispered, "We're here."

          Serena's eyes were the first to grow wide as she realized who spoke from behind the group. She took a step forward before she chocked out. "Lita?" 

          The group in front of them turned around when they heard the small voice. As they did they had unconsciously paved a path for the tall brunette who stared ahead with tears. "Minna."

~*~*~*~

Author's note: Hey!!! Well here you go. Chapter eight! This fic will be drama only and the votes for couples are now closed. Review and tell me what you think. Six reviews recommended for the next chapter!!!!

::Sighs:: I really tried with the grammar and slip ups. Please pay no attention to those!

Have a nice day!

Keiko


	10. Tension, Anger, Guilt and Sorrow

Chapter Nine: Tension, Anger, Guilt and Sorrow

          Lita smiled as she looked at her friends she had long to see for so many years. She took in their new look and compared it with the last time she saw them and giggled. Her hand that held Touya's dropped as she moved forward. "Minna," She whispered before finding herself walking towards them. 

          Amy ran half way to meet her and encased her in a tight hug as she cried. "Lita, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed as her tears fell from her eyes in a rapid movement. 

          Soon the girls surrounded Lita. She was so overwhelmed of the thought that they really wanted her back with them that she couldn't help crying. She was sure how they would react when she came back and now…it just made her want to cry. Her friends really loved her. She made sure that she hugged them all before she stood tall and wiped her tears. "You guys I swear." She sniffed as she wiped a tear. "Making me cry like this."

          They all laughed at the small joke she had said. While the girls still surrounded Lita Raye broke free of the group after drying her tears. As she looked around she saw her brother smiling at the reunion amongst her friends actually all the men were smiling except for one small boy who seemed lost. She had never seen him before. 'That must be Lita's son.' She thought as she looked at him, taking in his appearance. The raven-haired boy wore loose black pants and a simple red shirt. She noticed that his eyes reminded her so much of Lita's, although Lita's were darker shade it made no difference. He was a handsome little man that had promise of becoming gorgeous when older. Raye gasped when his eyes fell on hers. 

          Lita looked at Raye and noticed that she and her son was staring at each other. She smiled as she beckoned Touya to come next to her. Silently the young boy obeyed. "I want you guys to meet," She looked at the girls in front of her with a smile as she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Touya Kino." She announced. 

          "Oh Lita he's so cute!" Mina spoke and immediately Touya blushed from embarrassment. "Oh how cute he's blushing!" She giggled. 

          "Mina stop harassing him!" Serena spoke with amusement. She reached her hand to hold his. "I'm Serena." She introduced. "That's Mina." She pointed at the other blonde. "That's Raye." She nodded towards the raven beauty to the side. "And this is Amy-chan." She patted Amy on the shoulder. 

          "It's a pleasure meeting you." Touya spoke calmly. 

          Mina squealed in delight. "And he has manners too!" She looked at Lita with approval. "You did a wonderful job raising him, Lita!!" 

          The brunette blushed before she shook her head. "I had help with it." She turned to look at the guys behind her and walked towards Ryo who stood in the middle. She smiled at all of them before facing her friends. "Guys these are my new family." She spoke. "To the far right is Cye." The English man nodded and offered them a smile. "Next to him is Rowen." The blue haired man smiled. "This is Ryo." She spoke as she intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled friendly at them as he looked at all of them before his eyes rested on Raye's and smiled a small secretive smile. "This cutie here is Sage." She spoke as she smiled at Sage and he only grinned. Mina only rolled her eyes slightly before giggling. 'Always loved compliments.' She thought. 

"Next to him is Kento." The blue haired man grinned widely at the ladies in front of him as he nodded. "Shorty, over there is Yuli."

The younger man frowned as he looked at his sister. "I'm not short!" He spoke irritated. "I'm the exact same height as you."

The guys laughed at this while the girls giggled except Darien who just looked at them and Mako who only smiled sweetly at her brother. "Anyways, the woman by his side is Mia." The older woman bowed her head in respect as she smiled at them. Lita looked around as if looking for someone. Ryo frowned. "Li, what's wrong?"

          Lita looked at him surprised he had actually called her by that name. They had even got into an argument because of it. She loved the nickname but Ryo had always had a hard time with it. "Where is white blaze?" 

          "He's right here mommy!" Touya said as he was laying on the tiger's back who was laying under the tree looking at everyone. They all laughed when they saw this. "I guess he got tired of standing." Yuli said deeply amused. 

          "So Lita who's the guy?" Kento asked as he looked over at Darien. 

          At the mention of him everyone turned to look at him but Lita quickly averted her gaze from his. She didn't see the glares Ryo was giving him at the moment as she tried to pull herself together. Sage and Rowen saw hers and Ryo's reaction and frowned as they wondered why they acted like that until it hit them. This man was responsible for Lita's pregnancy. Immediately they narrowed their eyes towards him.

          The air around them got tensed until Lita cleared her throat and stepped forward. She looked at Darien with a small smile. "Hi."

          Darien smiled at her, half in regret and half in guilt. "Lita."

          When he took a step forward Lita immediately took a step back. She could feel the body heat of Ryo behind her. Seeing her retrieve like that Ryo glared more at Darien as he warped his arm around her waist. 

          "Lita I really need to talk to you, please." Darien spoke as he looked at her. He ignored Ryo's glares for now.

          Lita shook her head no. She wasn't ready to face him alone not now anyways. 

          "Lita please…"

          "She said no _Darien_." Ryo sneered at the older man. "So leave her alone." 

          Kento growled. "You mean he's Darien?" He asked in slight disgust, as he looked the man over. The man that stood a few feet from them looked young but he was in his early thirties. 

          White Blaze raised his head when he felt Lita's and the other's discomfort towards a man that stood in front of them. Slowly Touya wouldn't fall from his back he stood up and walked towards them, while narrowing his eyes. He stood in front of Lita as if to guard her from him. 

          Serena and the others watched in surprise as the group in front of them seem to be protecting their friend from Darien. They stayed quiet and continued to watch the event unfold.

          Rowen narrowed his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him with anger. Not only for Lita but also for Touya. Not once had this man ask for his son, he didn't even look as if he cared. "You know," He whispered in a harsh tone as he walked up to Darien to stand face to face. "You really have a lot of nerves. Not once have you asked for your son." He glared at him. "You just stand there as if you don't care about anything. You don't deserve Touya." Hissing violently. "Not from what I have seen."

          Darien narrowed his eyes at the blue haired man. He was tired of this. He needed to talk to Lita and explained what had happened six years ago, but they wouldn't even hear him out. Of course he wanted to see his son! Any father would but he needed to talk to Lita first. "T…Rowen get out of my way." He spoke calmly. 

          Rowen's eyes got smaller as he looked at the taller man. "No." 

          Sighing frustrated Darien walked past him but stopped when Rowen caught his hand. Before anything else happened Lita stepped forward. She didn't want them fighting. She just didn't want to see it. "Fine I'll talk to you." She quickly spoke gaining everyone's surprised look. "But Sage and Ryo follow." The two men by her side looked at Darien with a frown. 

          Darien gazed at her with disapproval. "Lita…"

          "Those are my terms Darien." She cut him off. "I don't trust you."

          Slowly Darien nodded and felt Rowen release his hand. He watched as Touya went to stand with his mother and smiled at him. "Okay."

          Raye cleared her throat to get their attention, when successful she uttered, "You guys can use my room." She looked at all four of them. "I trust you still know where it is Lita? Darien?" She asked the both of them. When they both nodded she smiled a little. "Good. We'll be waiting for you here." 

          "Thank you Raye." Lita whispered before she started heading towards her room with the men following. 

          Serena sighed as she turned away from them. "Well that was interesting." She whispered. She looked down at the small boy who stood by white blaze with a sad smile. She felt sorry for him and hoped that Lita and Darien resolve everything for his sake. Its not that she thought Lita should just forgive him just like that. No, she meant to try to act civil around each other at least for their son. She shook her head. 'If it was me I would have just killed him.' She thought grimly. 'If anyone had done that to me I would kill him.' 

          Touya ran to Yuli and looked at him. "Uncle, where's mommy going with them?" He asked.

          Yuli smiled at him. "They are going into that lady's room." He pointed at Raye and Touya looked at her. "They are going to talk about something."

          Touya frowned as he realized what was now happening. "They are talking about me, aren't they? Was that father?"

          Cye who and moved closer to them knelt down in front of him. "Touya, we won't lie to you, ok?" 

          Touya nodded as she looked at Cye. 

          "That man is called Darien, and he is your father."

          "A poor excuse for one." Kento mumbled. 

          "Anyway, your mom, Ryo and Sage went to talk to him. We don't exactly know for what though." Cye finished explaining. 

          Touya was silent for a moment as he thought it over and stared at the temple in front of him. He quickly turned to face Amy when she had placed a hand on his shoulder and just stared at her. 

          "Touya," She called to him as she smiled. "I don't want you to think that all this is your fault ok?" She whispered to him as she levered herself so she would be looking straight into his eyes. "Your parents will work everything out though it will take time, but you'll see everything will work out." She offered him a gentle smile as she brushed his hair away from his eyes. "Do you understand?" 

          Touya looked at her as if trying to understand why she would try and comfort him when they knew nothing of each other. Slowly he nodded his head and offered her a smile. 

          When seeing him smile Usagi giggled. "Its good that you do." She winked at him. "Don't worry about anything ok?" 

          Touya nodded again. 

          Kento, Mia, and Rowen all stood aside from them with smiles on their faces as they looked at the scene. "Touya will be well taken care of with them." Rowen spoke, as he looked at Amy pick him up. For some reason he thought he knew her from somewhere, not to mention the blonde that stood next to her. 'Why do they both seem familiar?' He frowned. 'I don't understand.'

          Mia nodded as she giggled. "Not to mention spoiled." She looked at all the girls. 'Nice to see them again.'

          "Hey that's my job." Kento spoke with a fake but cute pout. 

          Both Mia and Rowen laughed. 

~*~*~*~

          "I don't believe you!" Lita yelled as she stood up from Raye's bed. Ryo was leaning on a wall while Sage stood by the door. They both looked at the scene in front of them with annoyance and anger. Darien stood up and frowned at Lita. "I won't lie about something like that!" He hissed. "That's exactly what happened. You had no clue they had spiked the punch and you got drunk so I took you to my place so I could watch over you to see if you were going to be all right. Things got out of hand and…" He stopped when Lita had lashed out and her hand connected with his face. Slowly he turned to look at her.

          "Things didn't get out of hand, Darien!" She yelled at him. "You raped me." Tears stung in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. "You fucking raped me, don't blame it on alcohol! A lot of people get drunk, Darien and they still have the will to not hurt others, but you didn't. Do you know how much damage you caused me?" She asked as she looked at him. "I almost died in labor for god sake!!!" 

          Darien looked at her with tears as he listened to her words. They were true and he was sorry for them. For all that he had done, but he knew saying sorry was not all it was going to take to get her to forgive him. He turned he head away from her. "I'm sorry for what happened Lita. I truly am."    

          Lita shook with anger as she looked at him. "I shouldn't accept your apology Darien." She whispered before she sniffed and wiped her tears way. "But I will." She watched as Darien raised his head to look at her. "For that sake of Touya, I will accept your apology." 

          Darien hugged her as he whispered is thanks in her ears repeatedly. 

          Sage and Ryo looked up at Lita who hadn't moved in the man's embrace and was going to break them apart but stopped when the saw Lita slowly returning the hug. Both men looked at each other surprised but still kept their guards just incase he would pull something. 

          Lita stepped away from Darien. "Don't think because I accepted your apolo…"         

          "I don't Lita." Darien whispered cutting her off. "I know I have to regain your trust and friendship back and I will." He stopped when he thought of his son. "About Touya…"

          Lita looked at him. "I already told him everything." She whispered. "I will not force him to like you. If he doesn't he has his reasons. If he does," She paused. "Then consider yourself lucky." She walked away from him and towards the door. "I guess you guys have something to talk about." She gently spoke before walking out of the room. 

          Silence and tension reigned over them as the men stared at each other. Ryo looked at Darien not to happy. "You don't deserve her forgiveness, or Touya's." He whispered. 

          Darien looked up at him as he narrowed his eyes. "Look people make mistakes. Not everyone is perfect." He spoke. 

          Ryo narrowed his eyes as he snorted. "Don't give me that bullshit Mamoru." He sneered. People do make mistakes, but I don't think yours was one." He stood up straight. "You see, I think you wanted her. You always gave her those looks but I pretended not to notice them." He was now in front of Darien. "And to think we are siblings…half siblings." He sneered. "You wanted my girl, though, you were given to the princess of the moon, but no, taking my friend's girlfriend didn't satisfy you. You wanted Mako. You wanted to feel her close to you. To…" Ryo stopped when Darien's fist connected to his chin. "Shut up Ryo. It was nothing like that!" Darien yelled. 

Sneering dangerously Ryo retaliated pushing Darien to the floor he sat on top of him and punched him repeatedly on the face while he spoke with tears in his eyes. "I trusted you! We trusted you but all you did was hurt us! You ruined everything!!!" 

"Shit." Sage whispered as he saw his friend loose control. He quickly ran to him and pulled him away from the man below him. "Ryo calm down." He whispered as he restrained him back. He looked at his friend's eyes and made him stare back. "Listen to me he's not worth it." He spoke clearly to the raven-haired. 

          While Ryo was trying to rid of his anger and Sage helping him Darien slowly raised himself to a sitting position and coughed out blood. He wiped his chin and winced as his bone ached slightly. He looked up at Ryo who was somewhat calmed while holding his jaw lightly. "You…you got it all wrong Ryo." He whispered as he tried standing up. "I did want Mako yes, but at that time I didn't know you two were a couple." He was now standing straight and looked straight at the two men. "When I found out that you and Mako were together I backed off not wanting to ruin our friendship. And when mother told me I was to be engaged with someone I didn't know it was Usagi until I saw her. I didn't want to take her away from Touma and if I had my way I wouldn't, but I didn't. What happened six years ago, believe it or not, but I didn't want it to happen. I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry."

          Sage frowned. "Whom are you guys talking about?" He asked. "I know who Mako is but who are Usagi and Touma?"

          Ryo stood up from the floor. "Serena and Rowen." He simply spoke. 

          Sage's eyes grew wide. 'Rowen????' He thought incredulous. 

          Ryo looked at Darien as he held his sore hand. "I don't want your apology cause, what you have done can never be forgiven in my book." He stared up at him. "She was sixteen! Not even an adult what the hell were you thinking!!!!" 

          "Then what do you want me to do!!! Be on one knee and beg!" Darien yelled. "I can't undo the past Ryo and…"

          "I don't want to hear it!" Ryo snapped. "When she told me it was you Darien, I couldn't believe it." He spoke as he looked at him. "I couldn't believe it because you are my brother and Raye is your sister. I couldn't believe that my own blood would hurt us like that." Ryo wiped his tears quickly with his sleeve. "Then I realize that it is true. Do you know what kind of damage that did to me alone?" He asked him. "To know that my brother raped my girlfriend! The woman that stole my heart is taking care of your child!!!" He screamed. "If it weren't for Sage I would have killed you." With that threat Ryo walked out of the room.  

          The room was silenced as the two remaining men stood in the room. Darien sighed and looked at Sage. "Sage could you…"

          "You better go get ice for those cut on your face." The blonde spoke insinuating to the two cuts on Darien's face before he left the room. 

~*~*~*~

**Author's note:** Hey!!! Well here you go Chapter nine! Thank you all to those who reviewed the last chapter! You got me inspired, see it does pay of to review lol. I hope you all like this chapter even though it was sad. It made me cry when I was writing it and re-reading it lol!!! I won't be paying much attention to the other stories until this one is done. Bai!!! And thanks again!!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!!!!

::Sighs:: I really tried with the grammar and slip ups. Please pay no attention to those!

Have a nice day!

Keiko            


	11. Sage's Memories

Chapter Ten: Sage's Memories

          On the temple ground everyone was gathered but Darien, Ryo and Lita. Amy was sitting on the actual temple steps (one leading to Raye's temple not the big one) With Rowen and Cye on either side holding a book in her hand. Raye folded her arms under her chest standing by the one of the cherry blossoms tree. On her as she glanced towards Amy she felt envious. She also wanted her brother and lover by her side. She quickly took a glance towards Sage who stood smiling at a talkative Mina. Closing her eyes she sighed sadly. 

          Serena giggled when she saw Kento sighing for the fifth time since he got here. She knew he was extremely bored and she wanted to talk to him but she was content just looking at him. It had been a long time since they had all seen each other and she knew that all the girls were happy. When she looked over at Amy she noticed that the blue haired genius did not blush like she always did when standing between good-looking guys. She turned to look at Raye and frowned when she saw her standing alone. Her gaze hesitantly moved to the two blonds who sat down on the steps a few feet way from Amy and the boys. Her smile returned to her face when she saw Sage smiling and looked as if he was listening to all she was talking about with interest. Occasionally he would chuckle. Suddenly Lita's son caught her attention when he came running towards Raye. He hid behind her legs when Yuli came into view. 

          Raye smiled down at Touya and placed her hand on his head before she looked at Yuli with a fake crossed look that could pass for a real one. 

          Yuli stopped when he saw the she was giving him and smiled sheepishly. "Hi." He said not really knowing what to say to his sister in law. 

          "Yuli how many times have I told you to leave my boyfriend alone?" She asked him seriously but winked at him when Touya wasn't looking to let him know she was only playing. 

          The brunette sighed as he bowed his head sadly. "Many times Rei…" He gasped when he noticed his mistake and covered his mouth while his eyes locked with hers surprised ones. But Raye wasn't surprised that he called her by that name. She was surprised that he actually remembered. 

          Sage's eyes narrowed in confusion when he heard Yuli. 'Her name is Rei?' He asked himself as he stared at the woman who was staring at Yuli surprised. 'But why does she look familiar? In fact why do all these girls look familiar? We never laid eyes on them before.' 

          "Yuli." Amy whispered as she stared at the younger man. She had heard what he had called Raye and was pretty surprised that he remembered. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed and they had. Sage was staring at the two confused while Serena and Mina looked surprised. 'Damn it.' She cursed silently as she saw Sage. 

          Suddenly Raye started laughing. "Oh Yuli, that's not my name." She spoke in fake amusement while her eyes silently told him that they needed to talk. "Do I look like a girl you like or something?"

          Yuli immediately blushed. He wouldn't lie, Raye was a beautiful woman they were all beautiful. Though he liked Amy's beauty more but hey what could he say, he was surrounded by beautiful women who were all taken. He sighed at that thought. "No Raye, but I did have a friend in the other world called Rei. I guys you guys do look alike." He lied. 

          Touya looked up and stared between the two of them. He could tell they were both lying but how? Was the question that puzzled him. The others seem to by it but then why did he feel they were lying. He tugged at Raye's Kimono a little. "Obsaan?" He called to her. 

          Raye looked down at him. "What is it Tou-chan?" 

          "Where are mommy and Ryo?" He asked. 

          "Yea just where are they?" Serena asked as she looked at the guys. 

          Rowen grinned as she mimic Touya's facial expression. "Lita said she wanted to stay in bed today. I guess the past Week has been hard on her." He spoke and lost his grin. "Ryo said he would stay and make sure she was all right." 

          Ami sighed gaining all attention unwillingly. "I really can't see how she can deal with all this. I would have given up long time ago." 

          "No you wouldn't." Cye suddenly said as if he knew better. Everyone looked at him surprised while he looked stunned and wonder why he said that. 

          Ami smiled secretly as she stood up knowing he was remembering. She combed her hair back, away from her eyes and turned to everyone. "Is there anything planed for today? Because if there's not I think I'll be heading back home to stud…"

          "NO WAY AMI!!!" Serena yelled surprising the guys. The blonde looked up at her friend crossed. "Still after six years you think nothing but studying?????" 

          Ami blushed as she looked at the ground. "Well I had to occupy myself since we were no longer meeting and its not like I have that many friends. I like my house." She whispered. 

          Serena sighed while Mina slapped her forehead. "She never learns." They both whispered at the same time. 

          "I know!" Yuli said suddenly as a thought rushed in his mind. He looked at all of them with a grin. "We can each separate in twos and explore this city. We guys only been here for a week and Lita is to tired to show us the rest of the place so why don't you girls do it!" 

          Everyone looked at each other and smiled at the idea. "Yea we will." Raye spoke with a smile. "I'll take Touya with me."

          "Sage comes too." The little boy said as he tugged on Raye's Kimono to get her attention. Raye looked down at him with a small smile as a tiny color stained her cheeks. She slightly nodded. "If you want." She spoke as she looked up at Sage who nodded. 

          "I'll go with Mina." Yuli announced smiling. 

          "Not without me." Kento suddenly said causing Mina to blush. "Oh boys please don't fight over me. There's plenty to go around." She giggled as she stood up. "Let's go." She said taking both their hands. "Meet you guys back here!" 

          "Sure thing!" Serena yelled back. She turned to Rowen nodded towards the steps. She saw a small smile grace his face before heading towards her. "Let's go." 

          Cye stood up and looked at Amy. "Will you be showing me around Amy?" 

          Amy smiled as she nodded. "It will be my pleasure." Soon it was only Raye, Touya and Sage left. "I'll be right back." Raye spoke before she walked into her room. 

          Touya looked up at Sage and found him staring at the woman's room. He looked dazed. "Uncle?" Touya called to him as he ran to his side. 

          Sage looked down at him with a smile on his face before squatting in front of him. "What is it?" He asked the kid.

          "Where are we going?" He asked. "Will we meet daddy?"

          Sage frown at his last question. He wanted to say no they weren't but the look on his eyes made him think twice before answering. He didn't know if Lita would approve of it. Not after what went down a week ago. Darien did come to visit Touya and Lita but the last time he had came was three days ago. He hadn't even called. Before he could say anything Raye spoke. "All right lets go."

          Both guys looked up to see Raye walking up to them. She had changed into black skin-tight jeans and a red mid drift. Her hair was tied into a tight bun. Sage slowly stood up as he continued to stare at her. She was beautiful he'll giver her that but what really attracted him was when their eyes locked for a minute. He could have sore he saw love in them but towards him? This soon?

          "You guys ready to go?" Raye asked as she looked at both of them. 

          Sage nodded. "Yea but Touya wants to see Darien." He spoke as he looked down at the kid. 

          Raye frowned but quickly replaced her disagreement with a smile. "Well if he wants to see him lets go." She spoke and took his hand before moving down the stairs with Sage by her side. 

~*~*~*~

          Lita turned off the water and stepped out of the shower before reaching for a towel and wrapped is immediately around her slim figure before moving to the mirror. She stared at her self and slightly smiled. Her hair was plastered to her face and extremely wavy. Her green eyes shined with slight amusement as the thought of her hair getting to long cross her mind. "That reminds me. Little man needs a hair cut as well." 

          She walked out of the bathroom and entered her room. She went to her walking closet and picked out a black skirt that was knee length and a green tank top. 

~*~*~*~

          Ryo walked into the leaving room and looked around. He chuckled when he say Touya's toy on the ground he walked over to it and picked it up. Setting it on the table he walked over to where the stereo was and studied it carefully as he looked at for the play button. Once he found it he pressed it and soft yet romantic music played from a CD. He raised his eyebrow as if to question Lita's choice it Music. It wasn't as if it was bad. The melody seemed to be flawless and very beautiful. 'Why would she have this?' He asked curious. 

          "Ryo?" Lita's voice was heard from the hall way and the older man turned around and looked surprised at Lita. She was standing in front of him wearing a black skirt that stopped at her knees and a green thank top. Her clothes were all body hugging. He hadn't seen her in a skirt since the first time she arrived in the other world. Her hair was still damp and wavy. She was beautiful. 

          Lita looked at Ryo with an eyebrow up wondering why he was staring at her. "Ryo are you ok?" She asked him while walking up to him. 

          The raven-haired man nodded. "Yea, you just surprised me that's all."      

          "How?"

          Ryo chuckled and moved closer to her. "Its been a while I've seen you in a skirt." He whispered in her ear while his arms wrapped around her waist and started swaying side to side to the smooth music. 

          Lita smiled. She moved away only far enough to see his face without breaking their dance. "Sorry my prince." She whispered to him fondly as she brushed his hair from his eyes.  

          A smile crossed Ryo's handsome face as she called him her prince. He kissed her forehead before her drawing her near. "I love you Mako." He whispered to her. 

          A beautiful wide smile appeared on Lita's face as she hugged him closer. "And I you Ryo, eternally." 

          Ryo stopped dancing and looked down at Lita. He slowly leaned in and took her lips with his gently, while placing his hand on her cheek tenderly. As the time passed the kiss deepened until they both broke for air. Ryo chuckled as he say a blush stain her cheeks. "Mako…" He whispered. "You're beautiful."

          Lita looked up at him surprised yet happy and kissed him strongly. "And you're handsome my prince." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him. 

          As they held each other they had forgotten about everything around them and drowned in each other's embrace. 

~*~*~*~

Darien was sitting on one of his chairs in the leaving room while he typed in an application for a job when he heard a knock was heard. Frowning he looked up. "I'm not expecting anyone?" He spoke out loud. 

"Darien are you in its me Raye." A voice spoke loudly. 

Smiling he stood up. He never thought Raye would come and visit him. He frowned. 'Was something wrong?' He asked himself as he picked up the pace. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Raye, Sage and Touya in front of him. When Touya ran to him he picked him up and smiled. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" He asked happily. 

"Touya wanted to see you." Sage answered simply as he looked at the man in front of him, suspiciously. He couldn't help it. Not after what had happen between him and Ryo. 

"You know it wouldn't kill you to visit." Raye added as she looked at him. 

Darien sighed. "I know but I've been looking for a job. Coming." He moved aside for the both of them to enter. Once in he closed the door behind him and set Touya down. 

"A job?" Raye asked him curious.

"Well yea. I figured since Lita and Touya is back I should put in my time as well. I've been looking for a job so I could help pay for whatever he needs." Darien answered as he led them to the leaving room.

"I'm glad to see you're taking this serious." Sage whispered as he watched Touya move around as he looked all over the place. 

Darien nodded. 

"Dad!" Touya yelled as he ran towards Darien with a frame in his hand. "Who are these?" He asked as he showed him the picture of the inner senshi.

"The woman in the red is Raye." He spoke as he pointed to Raye and moved on the next person until he was at the last. "And the woman in the green is Lita. You're mother."

Touya stared at the picture intently before smiling. "Where are you?"

"I'm the one taking the picture Tou-kun." Darien said as he looked at his son. He turned around to look at Sage. "Do you want to see it?" 

Seeing no harm in it he shrugged and took the picture Darien offered. As he stared at the picture something in his mind snapped….

Flash Backs

"Rei!" Sage yelled as he say the tall woman practicing her aiming with the other girls. A woman with long Raven-haired turned around and stared at him with beautiful violet eyes. 

"Prince." She whispered. 

"Oh here were go again." Venus said behind them and sighed.

"Oh shut up imouto." Seiji said slightly irritated after hugging Mars hello. His response from the blonde was only a giggle. 

End 

Flash back

"I said no!" Rei screamed angrily at Seiji as she turned to him. "I'm not going Seiji and you cannot make me."

"Why are you being so stubborn?" The blonde man asked as he looked at the female in front of him. "This is your brother's ceremony."

Rei turned her back from him. "You don't understand. Something is about to happen and…and I saw you in one of my visions…I was being taking away from you Seiji and it will happen here at the ceremony that's why I don't want to go." Rei gasped when she felt Seiji's arms around her. "I don't want to lose you."

"Princess you won't I love you." He whispered to her and immediately Rei turned around in his arms and kissed him. 

End

"Rei?" Sage whispered as he shook his head and slowly open his eyes to meet surprised violet ones.    

~*~*~*~

**Author's note:** Well there you have it. I know it's not as interesting as the other one but hey I can't do miracles all the time! Review please and thank you all who reviewed the last time. I can't believe this fic has 91 reviews. Thank you all!!!!


	12. A Day to Relax

Chapter Twelve: 

          Mako woke up from her slumber, to look around her room as if trying to remember what happened. She smiled when she saw Ryo by her side. She had fallen asleep with her head on his lap while relaxing to the music and talking about random things. She remembered him picking her up but that was about it. 'I guess he fell asleep while looking after me.' She thought. 

          Turning her upper torso, she looked at the clock that stood by her bedside and her eyes widen. "Man I have to make dinner."

          "Don't." Ryo suddenly spoke as he turned to face her. 

          "But the others…" 

          "We can order food or go out. Just lay down with me." He whispered as he reached for her hand. 

          Mako looked down at him for a while before a small smile graced her lips. She slipped her hand into his and allowed Ryo to pull her to him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, as she felt his arm wrap around her waist. "Ryo." She whispered. 

          "Hmph?" The raven-haired man asked. 

          "You do know we can't stay like this the whole day." She pointed out as she raised her head to look at him. 

          "Does it matter?" He asked her back. 

          Giggling the young mother rested her head back on his chest. "No it doesn't." 

~*~*~*~

          Sage opened his eyes and stared into surprised violet eyes. Slowly a smile grew on his face as he looked at the woman in front of him. He had missed her so much and he cursed himself for forgetting all about her. Forgetting about Darien or Touya, Sage slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek and with his thumb he gently caressed her cheek. "Princess." He whispered to her. 

          Tears of joys fled from Rei's eyes before she buried her face in his shirt. "Seiji." She whispered. She was so glad he had finally remembered her. Now she didn't have to wait. She was reunited with her love again, she was so happy nothing now could take this joy away from her. 

          Darien watched as his half sister threw herself at Sage with a smile. When he was showing Touya the picture and explaining whom they were he had an idea. He thought showing the picture to Sage would make him remember. If not all then little. Fortunately it did work and they were now together. 'One down three to go.' He told himself.

          Touya frowned confused as he watched the scene unfold. Why was oba and ojisan hugging all of a sudden? He looked up at Darien and found him smiling. Which confused him more. Turning back to face the couple he caught sight of the picture once more and looked at all of the girls as if studying them before moving to Raye. "Oba?" He called to her. 

          Raye looked at him after a while. "Yes, Tou-chan?" She asked as she removed her self from Sage. 

          "Oba…." He spoke before stopping. This was confusing. His mother did tell him about her and her friends but she never mentioned anything about Ryo and his friends and how they could transform or they're history. But Ryo took it upon himself to tell him. But his six-year-old mind couldn't still make the connection between the two. He shook his head before his stomach growled. "I'm hungry." He spoke. 

          Darien looked down at him guilty. "Sorry Touya, but I have no food here."

          "Its ok." Sage spoke. "We'll take him somewhere to eat." 

          Nodding his head, Darien placed Touya down and stood up himself. He looked at the two with a grateful smile. "Thanks a lot." He whispered. 

          "Thank you Darien." Raye said before taking Touya's hand. "Thank you." 

~*~*~*~

          "Yuli come on you're food arrived!" Mina spoke as she looked at the younger boy outside the open door restaurant Mina and Kento where in. The youngest of the three came running down and suddenly sat on his chair causing Mina to giggle. "You're that hungry, Yu-chan?" She asked him. "Next time I shouldn't take you ice skating then." She spoke teasingly. 

          "No, it was fun Mina." He said with a bright smile. "Especially when we got to see Kento fall so many times." 

          "Hey!" The man said offended. "That was my first time! Of course I'm going to fall!"

          "But it was Yuli's first time too." Mina said before putting food in her mouth and looking away while humming. Her lips curved into a smirk, as she knew what was coming. 

          "Mina! Whose side are you on???" Kento asked a bit hurt and surprise. 

          Yuli laughed as he watched the couple. They had the most carefree attitude amongst the rest of the couple and were the most fun to go out with. As he continued to watch them he tried to think of a way to get Kento and Mina to remember. He didn't know if the other girls besides Rei and Mako remembered. But he hoped so; it would make his job a whole lot easier. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Yuli thought as she took in a breath. "Mina?" 

          The blonde turned to him almost immediately. "Yea?"

          "Lita told us about the Sailor senshi before we come here." He started. He didn't know what the heck he was doing but he had gotten Kento's attention as well. He knew that the man wasn't there when Lita had told them so if he puts anything in he would know if he was starting to remember. "She said there were five of them…"

          "Ten." Kento corrected and looked confused as to where he had known that.

          Mina looked at the both of them once and her eyes stayed on Yuli and watched him carefully. It soon hit her what he was trying to do and just played along. "Yea, what about them?"

          "Well, I was wondering if you knew them. Especially Sailor V…"

          "Sailor Venus." Kento spoke cutting him off. 'What the hell?' He asked himself confused. 'How do I know this?'

          Both Yuli and Mina smiled as they watched Kento question himself. 

          "Was she the one with the two buns on her head or the one with the bow?"

          "I believe it was the bow Yuli." Mina spoke. "Why do you ask?"

          "Oh I just wanted to know who she was. Lita said that she was really beautiful and had all the guys wanting her, She chose one of them and got married is that true?" Yuli said twisting Lita's words a bit.

          Mina blushed, 'Lita you baka.' She thought. "No, that never happened. Sure she was beautiful, yea she did have tons of guys coming to her but the others had just the same and I never got married to any of them. Some one else captured my attention…"

          As she spoke Kento was lost in his own mind. Why did those things bother him so much? He didn't even know who the sailor senshi were. Well all he knew was that they were heroines and nothing else so why did he say all those things? And why did he's stomach go all crazy when Yuli said Sailor V? 

          "But my mom gave me away to someone else and it was heartbreaking because I really loved this guy…." 

          'Really loved this guy.' Kento thought and suddenly something in his mind snapped. "Minako?" He whispered as he looked up finding blue eyes looking down at him. "I really love you too." 

          Mina smiled brightly before she laughed. "Its about time Shuu!" She spoke half teasing and half serious. "How long did I need to talk about my past before it hit you???"

          Kento only grinned. "Hey, at least it hit." 

          Mina rolled her eyes before hugging him. "Welcome back Shuu. Now lets go get ice-cream!" She took Yuli's hand and ran leaving Kento dumbfounded at the sudden reaction. "Mina!" He yelled as he ran after her but the only response was her laughter.

~*~*~*~

          "Touya what do you want to eat?" Raye asked as they were walking down the street. 

          Touya looked up at his aunty with a large smile. "Ice-cream!!!" He yelled. 

          Both Sage and Raye laughed at his enthusiasm. "Okay, but don't tell Lita we gave you sweets before your meal." Raye said as she led them to the ice-cream parlor. 

          When they arrived they had found Amy and Cye in a booth talking quietly. Smiling brightly Touya ran towards them followed by Raye while Sage had gone to the counter. 

          "Oba! Oji!" Touya called them as he sat next to Cye while Raye took her seat by Amy. 

          Amy giggled as she looked at the little boy. "Hey, Tou-chan."

          "Where's Sage?" Cye asked Raye.

          "He's getting some ice-cream. I'm surprised to see you guys here. What's up?" Raye asked as she looked at the both of them. 

          "Nothing much Raye-chan. I should him the most eventful place and we headed back here. We were talking about random things when you three got here. What have you been doing?" Amy answered before asking Raye. 

          "Little man here wanted to see Darien. So we took him and we came here cause he got hungry." Raye replied and received a nod from the both of them. 

          "Here you go Touya." Sage spoke as he handed the boy an ice-cream cone and turned to Raye to give her hers. 

          Raye smiled and thanked him before taking her cone. She turned back to Amy and Cye as Sage took a seat by her. Amy watched as Touya ate his ice cream quickly. She giggled when he looked back up at Sage for another one. The older man sighed. "Touya, Lita would be upset if you come home with a belly full of ice-cream."

          "Oh come on Sage." Cye said as he chuckled. "It won't hurt the boy to be spoiled once in a while." He looked down at Touya with a grin. "Right Touya?" 

          "Right oji-san!" He exclaimed. 

          Sage rolled his eyes and stood up. "Fine but if Lita finds out I'm pointing my finger towards you." He said with a grin. As he turned around he say Mina run in holding Yuli's hand with a bright smile on her face. "Look who's here?" He spoke as his grin brightened. As soon as they turned around they saw Kento run if after them. 

          "Hi Minna!" Mina greeted as she stopped in front of Sage. "Nice seeing you here." 

          "Mina! That was not cool!" Kento spoke as he stopped by her too. "Hi guys."

          "Hey it's not my fault if you're slow." Mina teased as she faced him dropping Yuli's hand. 

          "I'm not."

          Yuli sighed, 'maybe bringing them back was a bad idea.' He thought to himself and sat by Touya. 

~*~*~*~

Author's note: Hey!!! Sorry it took so long. I had to get out chapter three of the unfathomable warriors and meaning of Life before this one. This week is known as the dead week. The week before finals start. Things will be going slow starting right now unless a miracle happens which I doubt. One or two more chapters more!

For jupiter_star_light: hi! To be able to update your stories you have to be a member of fanfiction net. Once you register everything will become clear. If not E-mail me! Bai!


	13. A New Father

Chapter Twelve: A New Father

_          "Touma!!!" A young woman screamed fearfully as she ran towards the blue haired man with fear in her beautiful blue eyes. "Touma!" _

_          "No Princess! Run!" The man yelled to her in pain as he could still feel the cold iron that cut his side a few minutes ago. His hand immediately rushed to cover the wound as if to stop the heavy bleeding. He looked up to see the woman, his love waver in her decision. Touma opened his mouth to yell at her to go but the prince of the earth came running. _

_          "Touma, I'll take care of her." Endymion spoke to him. _

_          The younger man looked up to him with a grateful nod before his eyes fell on the princess. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes and such sorrow that he had to look away from her. When he looked up again both prince and princess were gone. Sighing he allowed the darkness that was suddenly gathering around him to reign. As the blood loss, increase the colder he became. Stumbling to a wall he press his back to it and slid down. "Princess." He whispered, as he knew he was leaving her.  _

_          Looking up from the floor to the chaotic site in front of him a miserable and helpless sigh escaped his lips before his eyes closed a final time._

"Rowen are you listening to me?" Serena's voice rang in Rowen's mind annoyed. The blue haired boy looked down at the blonde by his side. She was looking at him annoyed and worried at the same time. "Are you okay Rowen?"

"Uh," He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Yea, I just remembered something that's all." He quickly added. "Sorry, but what did you say before."

Serena shook her head. "It was nothing important Rowen. I just saw you dazed so I tried to get your attention." 

"Oh." 

"Hey lets go somewhere else." The blonde said as she stood up straight away from the rail of the crystal tower. She looked up at him as he too moved away from the rail. "Do you want to go back to the temple or somewhere else?"

"How about we go get something to eat?" Rowen suggested. He could feel his empty stomach growl telling him he should put something in there soon. 

Serena nodded. 

~*~*~*~

In the ice-cream parlor everyone was getting ready to leave for the temple when they all saw Serena and Rowen walking down towards them, talking to each other freely. Mina smiled and waved her hand as she yelled. "Sere-chan! Ro-kun!!!" 

Both friends turned their heads forward as they heard their names being called. They smiled when they saw the whole gang in front of the ice-cream parlor and quickened their pace until they were close enough. "Hey guys. We were just about to get some ice-cream before heading back." Serena said with a smile. 

          "Funny that's what we did." Amy said. 

          "I guess we could wait for you guys to get your ice-creams before heading back." Cye said as he looked at the two. Seeing them together gave him a peaceful feeling which confused him with a great extent. "I was thinking of going back to Lita's place to see how she's doing."

          "That's a great idea." Mina said as they all nodded. "I'm kinda worried about her. We should go."    

          "We'll be right back." Rowen said as he opened the door for Serena. She thanked him before entering with Rowen right behind her. 

          "Are we going home?" Touya asked as he looked at everyone around him. It had been nearly four hours and he wanted to see his mom. 

          "As soon as Serena and Rowen come out," Kento paused. "We'll go see Ma…Lita and Ryo." He said quickly covering his mistake but it didn't go unheard by Amy and Raye. Both women turned to him surprised. "You…?" They both said at the same time. 

          Kento nodded, answering their silent questing, with a slight grin on his handsome face. 

          Amy and Raye smiled before shaking their heads. Before Raye could say something Serena and Rowen came out with cones in their hands. "Lets go." Rowen spoke as he started walking away. 

~*~*~*~

          Lita sighed and as she was about to stand up from bed the door opened and Ryo walked in. A smile grew on her face as she saw the older man saunter towards him. Once close enough for her she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder before a sigh escaped her lips. "I really needed this day Ryo." She whispered as she closed her eyes. 

          Ryo smiled slightly. "I know. Why do you think the guys cared Touya off to the temple this morning? We all knew you were tired."

          "So you guys planed it all out huh?" She said while stepping back to look up at him. 

          Ryo frowned worried when he saw a slight anger look on her face but was suddenly replaced by a bright smile. "You're too gullible Ryo." She whispered to him as she looked into his eyes giggling. "Playing." She whispered before standing on her toes and brought her lips to his. 

          Ryo chuckled into the kiss and pulled Lita closer to him. Suddenly Lita pulled away from him slowly. "Ryo…" She was cut off as the man kissed her again. She sighed against his lips before pulling away again. "Ryo wait." She whispered. 

          Ryo looked at her looked at her with curiosity. "What?" 

          "I was wondering." She said slowly.

          "Yea?" 

          Lita raised her hand to his waist but hit something in his pocket. "What's that?" she asked him as she looked up into his now nervous eyes. 

          "Its nothing Lita. What were you wondering?" Ryo asked as he tried to bring her back to her original thought. 

          "No Ryo I'm curious what's in your pocket?" Lita insisted as she tried to dig into his pocket. 

          Ryo caught her hand before she could get deeper into his pocket. "You know curiosity kills a cat?"

          "I'm not a cat Ryo." She said with a frown. "Tell me what's in your pocket please?" She asked as she tried to get him to release her hand. After a while the brunette gave up on the grip and sighed. "I thought you promise not to keep secrets?"

          Ryo sighed defeated. He did made a promise to her by no secrets between them and she too had made it. But what had really got to him was the look on her face. She looked a little girl who didn't get what she had hoped for on Christmas. Sighing once more he said. "Fine." 

          Lita looked up at him and smiled brightly, washing away all the doubt in his mind and heart as he pulled out a case from his pocket. "I got this on Monday. Sage and I went exploring and we stopped at this jewelry store." He took in a breath. "Using the money that you gave us guys, I got you this." Slowly he opened the case and watched, as Lita's eyes grew wide. "Mako," He whispered. "Marry me please." 

          Lita was in chock when she saw the ring and hears Ryo's voice. She really couldn't believe that this day had finally come. She couldn't. Removing her gaze from the ring she moved her eyes to Ryo's gaze and nodded her head yes. "Of…of course Ryo." 

          Ryo smiled deeply at her before he slipped the simple yet gorgeous ring on her finger. The diamond on it sparkled in the light that shined through the window behind Lita. Ryo kissed the spot where the ring was while never leaving his eyes off of her, before pulling her to him in a tight hug. 

          The thought of her being his wife,_ his _made him very happy. 

          Lita pulled him closer to her as she smiled and blinked the tears of happiness away. She couldn't wait. She had always dreamed of getting married, and now she was marring the man she loved and not the man her mother gave her away too. 

          Suddenly the doorbell rang twice spoiling the moment between them. The brunette slowly and hesitation moved away from Ryo's embrace. "That must be them." She whispered. Smiling at him she pecked him quickly on the lips before she walked out of the room. The doorbell rang again and before she opened the door she heard mina's voice. "What if we're interrupting something?"

          "Mina!" Raye spoke. "Watch your mouth Touya's here."          

          "But I didn't say anything." 

          Giggling Lita opened the door. "Yes Mina watch your mouth." She spoke teasingly as she laughed a little. 

          Mina's eyes grew wide as she blushed from embarrassment. "You heard?" 

          Lita rolled her eyes. "I'm not deaf you know." She opened the door wider for them to coming. "Anyway nothing happened…"

          "Oh my god!" Serena gasped as she saw something shiny on Lita's hand. "What do you mean nothing happened!!" She asked as she grabbed the surprised brunette's hand to look at the ring. "I say something did!" 

          Seeing Lita blush everyone gathered around to see what the blonde was looking at. Everyone but Sage looked surprised as they saw the ring on the left hand. Lita looked up at Sage and saw that he was smiling at her with congratulations written all over his face. Blushing more she nodded her thanks before pulling her hand away from Serena's grip. "You guys stop." She whispered embarrassed. "Are you going to come in or not?"

          "Sorry Lita, but congratulations." Cye spoke as he kissed her forehead. 

          "Yea it's about time don't you think." Kento said teasingly as he moved away from the now blushing Lita. 

          "Mom?" Touya whispered as he tugged her skirt.

          Lita's attention turned immediately towards her son. She frowned when he didn't look happy. "What is it?"

          "What about dad?"

          Lita froze in her movements as well as everyone. She didn't even think of what Touya would say if she had accepted Ryo's proposal. She knew he was getting fond of his father every time he saw him. 

          Serena looked at Mina worriedly as they notice Lita's reaction. She had completely froze as if scared of moving. Why was Touya's question impacting her this hard? 

          Lita looked down at her son slowly. "What do you mean Touya? Darien and I have nothing…" She winced at her wrong choice of words. "Touya wait." She spoke as the younger boy began to move away from his mother slowly before he ran to his room. "Touya." Lita called for him as she ran. As she ran she past Ryo who was just coming out of her room.  

          "Lita!" Raye yelled as she began to run after her. She didn't get far, for a hand had grasped her wrist stopping her.   
  


          "Raye don't. Lita has to do this on her own." Sage whispered as he looked down at her. 

          "Do what?" Ryo asked as he stepped in the leaving room where they had moved too. Immediately he frowned when he felt the room tensed. "What happened?"

          "Ryo," Serena said slowly. "Touya is taking the fact that he won't have his father as his father." She whispered trying not to blunt it out. 

          Ryo frowned when he heard her. He didn't understand what she was saying until it hit him. Quickly he turned around and ran towards Touya's door. When he faced his door he heard Touya's voice.

          "Mommy why aren't you marring Daddy." Touya asked for the third time now angry. 

          "Touya try to understand what I'm saying. I don't love your father, you know that don't you?" A pause was there for a moment before Lita spoke again. "Then why are you angry? I love Ryo I always had." 

          "But mommy what about me?"

          "Touya you will always see your father. This won't tear you away from him, if that's what you're worried about. This only means that Darien and I will not get married, it means that I will be marring who I love."

          "Will Ryo be my father then?" 

          Ryo chose this moment to step in. As he did all attention went to him. Ryo smiled at Touya. "Tou-kun. I'll only be your father if you want me too." He whispered as he knelt in front of the boy. "I'm not trying to replace your dad Touya. I'm only doing this because I love Lita and I love you." 

          Touya nodded slowly as if letting the words register in. "So, I can have two dads?" He asked as he looked at Lita and Ryo. 

          Ryo nodded his head as he smiled. "Yea, you can have two dads. I promise the only thing that will change is you having three parents."

          Touya sat there for moment thinking abut everything. He smiled slightly. 'It would be fun to have three parents.' He thought. 'Besides mommy really loves Ryo. It wouldn't be fair if I said no.' Touya's smiled grew brighter and hugged Ryo. 

          Ryo's eyes grew wide not expecting the hug so soon but wrapped his arms around him before kissing the top of his head. 

          Lita smiled proudly at her son and Ryo as she sat and watched. She had been scared that Touya wouldn't want Ryo as a father or as her husband. She didn't know marring someone else but Darien would have an impact on him like that. Her smile grew wider as she looked down at her hand. 'Mako Sanada.' 

~*~*~*~

          In quiet coffee house Mia and Trista sat down in a booth. The guardian was only taking a short break to see her close friend. "So how are things going?" Mia asked as she looked up at the older woman with a smile. 

          Trista only smiled. "Its all the same Mia." She whispered. "So why aren't you with the others?"

          "The guys went to see the girls. It was originally planed to leave Lita alone so she could rest and Ryo staid with her. Oh why am I telling you this you already know." She laughed. 

          Trista giggled a little. "I guess it was pointless." 

          "Ne, Trista?" Mia asked as she looked at her friend more seriously. "What's going to happen with Darien? I mean are the others ever going to forgive him?"

          "Mia you know I can't reveal anything." Trista sighed. 

          "Hey, I don't think cronos would mind. I mean I was always with you there in the millennium. What's the difference now?" the red head spoke a bit defensive and curious. 

          "Since you put it that way I guess its ok. I mean you saw what was going to happen the Moon Kingdom." She sighed. "Well, Mako already forgave him you know that." She paused but when she received a nod she continued. "And the others will forgive him but the trust won't be there. Ryo….well, Ryo is taking this the hardest and I don't blame him. I was and am proud that he is willing to father Touya-kun. Not to many men can do it." 

          Mia nodded in agreement. "It's a shame too."

          "I know." Trista spoke. "I think I should be going." She said before standing up. "I can't…"

          "I know Trista. I'll see you later. I have to get back to the others anyway." Mia whispered as she stood up leaving money for their drinks. The younger woman quickly hugged the other one before she smiled and ran out of the restaurant leaving Trista inside. The mysterious woman smiled softly as she watched her friend leave. 'You'll get your man soon my friend.' She thought mysteriously before leaving. 

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note**: Ok here you go. I tried to make this interesting but I'm loosing interest in this story. I will try to finish the story but…I'll try. Finals are next week guys wish me luck (I'll need it). Well that's all for now tell me what you think and THANK YOU for reviewing!!!!! 


	14. What Am I Suppose To Do?

Chapter Thirteen: What Am I Suppose To Do?

          Cye turned away from the T.V. his gaze falling on Ryo and Lita who were cuddle up together as they watched the movie that was playing. He smiled at them. Happy they were finally happy. He could remember so many times when something came between them. It wasn't all too wonderful to watch yet after a millennium they still stuck together. Days have past since they had found out about Lita and Ryo's engagement. It wasn't until the day after he had fully remembered everything. The little bit of clues added up until it hit him like a wave. Cye looked down and smiled as he saw the top of Amy's head. Tightening his grip on her a little he turned back to the T.V. He looked around him and saw everyone but Mia, Yuli and Touya around. 

          Cye sighed content as he paid attention to the movie. 'I can't believe I forgot all about that.' He thought. He pulled Amy closer to him. 'Nothing can ruing this moment.' Famous last words…

          A scream from the kitchen came loud and clear and immediately Lita stood up and ran in followed by Ryo and the others. Inside the kitchen they saw Yuli and Mia around Touya who had silent tears running down his eyes as he held his finger. Scared and worried Lita ran to him. "What happened?" She asked the both of them as she pried Touya's hand away from his finger, while saying, "Let me see sweetie." 

          "I was preparing dinner when Yuli and Touya came." Mia spoke guilty. "Touya asked if he could cut the tomatoes and seeing no problems with it, because we always let him…I agreed. I stood and watch him carefully but he cut his finger. I'm so sorry Lita."

          Lita wiped Touya's tears away and kissed his forehead. "Its ok Mia." She whispered as she took the wet cotton bob from Ryo. "Accidents happen."

          Smelling the alcohol Touya pulled back knowing it would sting. "No!" He spoke in a whisper as he looked at his mother pleadingly. "It hurts."

          "Touya I need to clean it." She whispered as she looked at him. 

          "No mommy."

          "Touya." Serena whispered as she stepped forward. She knelt in front of him and showed him a bag of candy she had bought while they had picked the movie. "If you let your mommy clean it I'll give you this bag of candy." 

          Looking at the tempting bag of candy, licking his lips and slowly he hesitated before nodding. Lita smiled before she paid attention to the small cut on his finger that drew blood. Slowly so she wouldn't hurt him Lita cleaned the wound thoroughly before receiving a band-aid from Amy and placed it around his finger. "There you go Touya." She said with a smile. She watched as he thanked her before he took the candy Serena offered to him gratefully. 

          Ryo helped Lita up and as she stood the doorbell rang. 

          "I'll get it." Mina whispered as she walked out of the kitchen and half ran towards the door. When opened she gasped in surprise when she saw Darien by the door holding a bag with him. "Darien?" 

          "Hi Mina." The man greeted. "Are Touya and Lita home?" He asked. 

          Still surprised the blonde moved a side. "Um, yea. Coming." She said. She quickly closed the door behind him. "Lita Darien's here!" She shouted as she walked towards the kitchen. Suddenly there was a shout for joy before little man came running and was immediately incased in the older man's arms. "Daddy!" Touya exclaimed as he was picked up from the floor. He raised his newly fresh band-aid to Darien's face. "Look I hurt myself." 

          Worried Darien looked at Lita who just came in. "Its just a small cut Darien." She explained before Ryo and the others stepped out of the kitchen to join the four of them. 

          Suddenly the room came tense as brothers stare off at each other. Nervous Amy pulled Cye back into the leaving room knowing the three of them would want to be alone. Following her example everyone left but Raye who walked up to Darien and took Touya into her own arms. "Come on Touya." She whispered. 

          Not taking the tension anymore Lita cleared her throat. "I'm happy you came to visit Touya, Darien. We haven't seen much of you."

          "I know and I'm sorry but I've been looking for a job." He explained. "I heard the news about the two of you." He smiled "Congratulations."

          "Thanks." Ryo spoke harshly. 

          Silence reigned again before Lita spoke. "Let's go to my room." She whispered as she led the way. Once everyone was in she closed the door and turned to the two males in front of her. "I want you two to resolve your problems right now. I don't want Touya seeing us like this all the time." She spoke sternly. "I know you're not ready to forgive Ryo and I understand that but please don't let Touya see you like this every time Darien stops by." 

          Ryo looked away before he turned his body way from Darien. He didn't want to do this. At least not yet but he knew Lita was right. It would hurt Touya if he keeps seeing them like this. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll set aside my difference." He spoke as she turned back to face Darien with a hard look. "But that doesn't mean I trust you or forgive you." 

          Darien nodded. "And I too will set my differences a sides for Touya." 

          Lita sighed as she shook her head. Men some times were just like babies. Looking at the both of them she wondered who was worst Touya or they. Right now she was leaning towards them. She sighed once more. 

          Ryo looked at Lita who was shaking her head while humor was written all over her face and raised an eyebrow questionably. What was so funny? He silently asked himself and promise to ask her later. 

          Darien sighed as he watched Ryo. He really wanted to go back to the way it was in the millennium but he knew that it would never happen. He couldn't blame him; he would have done the same thing. Touching were Ryo had hit him numerous times when he first came he remembered staring into the younger brother's eyes and it was enough to know that the trust he once had was gone. He had to try, to try and get back what he once had. "Ryo." She called out to the raven-haired man in front of him. Once he received his attention he continued. "I want you to know that I'm incredibly sorry for everything I did." He looked at Lita for a minute showing that he was addressing her as well. "I didn't know what had came over me that day. And with every passing moment I regret everything I did." He was raised his eyes to look into wet green ones. "I'm so sorry Lita. I'm sorry I took advantage, I'm sorry I broke your trust, I'm sorry for every thing. Believe me if I could go back and change everything I would."

          Lita wiped her tears that had fallen from her eyes as she tried to smile. Even though she had suffered she knew he had too. Knowing Raye she knew the priest would do everything in her power to isolate Darien from them and she knew that they were his only friends and family he had left. Even though she could it trust him fully and wasn't so fond of him she wouldn't keep him from Touya. "I know, Darien. I can never forget what happened that day but I forgive you." She looked up at Ryo who was looking down at the ground as if trying to decide what to do. "Everyone deserves a second chance and I'm willing to give you that. Even if I didn't I wouldn't take away Touya from you."

          Ryo frowned as he looked down. He didn't know what to do. Apart of him wanted to forgive and to forget everything that happened but another part of him told him no. Darien didn't deserve to be forgiven. What kind of brother would rape his brother's girlfriend? It just didn't compute. Then again Darien knew nothing of them until Lita had vanished from here. When Lita's words reached his ears he looked up at her.  It was true that everyone deserves a second chance but did Darien deserve it? He still felt that Darien wanted Lita and he knew that Darien could get any girl he wants. He didn't know what to do. But here Lita was willing to put everything a side why can't he? He turned back to look at Darien who was smiling gratefully at Lita. 

          "Ryo." Darien said as he noticed his half brother staring at him. When he didn't answer he called again. "Ryo?"

          "Hmph?" The younger man said slightly startled. 

          Darien sighed. "I know you can't do it right now and I perfectly understand. Just please think it over." He said before leaving the room. 

          Lita looked at Ryo worried and slowly walked to him. "Ryo."

          "I can't Lita." He whispered. "I just can't."

          "Its ok, Ryo its ok." Lita whispered to him soothingly as she encased him in a hug. "I know, its hard but to move on in life you have to forgive and forget." She pulled back a little to see his face. "No body is rushing you Ryo. Do what you think is right." She whispered to him as she ran her hand through his hair. 

          Ryo nodded before he buried his face at the crook of her neck. "Thanks." He whispered. 

          Lita smiled. "Its nothing." 

~*~*~*~

          From a corner Mia watched as Darien walked out of Lita's room. She could tell he was a bit relaxed and was happy. She never really liked to see upset. She was startled when she felt a firm tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Touya. Smiling at him she knelt down to be eye length with him. "Yes?"

          "I'm hungry aunty!" The little boy spoke as he looked at her with pleading look for her to make him something to eat. 

          Giggling Mia stood up and took Touya by his hand before turning around. "So what do you want to eat?"

          "Anything Aunty."

          Mia laughed. "You're that hungry?" She said before stepping into the kitchen.

          Darien had caught the cute scene Mia and Touya had made and smiled. Mia always loved children. He remembered that when the girls or the guys were little they would always come to the both of them and Mia had always enjoyed taking care of them even though she was young herself. 

          "What are you looking at?" A voice asked him. 

          Darien jumped a little. Just how long was he looking at where Mia just stood? He looked down and was surprised to see Serena and Raye on his left. Serena was the one that had spoken to him. "Nothing Serena…"

          "Liar." Raye spoke half joking half serious. "You were looking at Mia weren't you?" 

          Darien sighed and shook his head. "You girls haven't changed." He laughed.

          Serena giggled while Raye smiled. "In more ways than one Darien we have changed." Serena whispered before both girls went back to their boyfriends who were occupied watching the movie.

~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:** Hi, Sorry this is so short, exactly four pages long on Microsoft word. To more days till finals over can't wait. I really don't like this chapter. It just doesn't sound right but I'm to tired to change it right now. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last one (it will if nothing change courses from where I want to head for the ending). Incase I don't see you guys Merry Christmas and happy New Year. 


	15. To Forgive?

Chapter Fourteen: To Forgive?

Lita snuggled closer to Ryo as they stood in her room. She giggled before kissing his neck. 

Ryo chuckled. "Hey hey!" He looked down at her with amusement. "What are you doing?" He asked her. 

The brunette giggled as she moved back to look up at him. She traced his cheek with her finger as she looked up at him with mischief. "Oh I don't know." She paused. "You just look so…" She sighed. "What do they call it?" She looked up at him with laughter in her eyes. "Sexy." She smiled at him strikingly.

Ryo looked down at her slightly surprised. "Oh really?" He asked her. "Well thank you." he grinned before taking her chin in his hand and kissed the corner of her lips gently. "And you look beautiful Mako." He whispered against her lips.

Lita took the opportunity that lie in front of her and pulled Ryo into a profound kiss. Ryo looked at her surprised not expecting that at all. He pulled away from her and smiled teasingly. "Hey, you should stop." He whispered to her. "We don't want Touya to see now do we?" He added as he straightened himself up. "It would be a scarring event to see your mother and boyfriend making out on his seventh birthday." 

Lita frowned. "Oh please Ryo. That didn't stop you yesterday now did it?" She asked him as she quickly turned away from him. "Besides that's my line…. Now go before he comes." She slightly mocked him. 

Knowing she was kidding he grinned internally as he walked away. "As you wish princess." He spoke. 

Lita looked at him shocked. She didn't think he would take her words so seriously. Sighing annoyed Lita turned her back to him and continued to fix the bed she had abandon when Ryo had came into her room. "Fine." She quickly spoke as she brushed her hair behind her ear. 

Ryo was now smirking as well as trying not to laugh. "Ok." He said and opened the door only to close it. He silently turned around and watched as Mako sat on the edge of her bed. He wanted to see what she would do. Slowly he crept up towards her. 

"Baka." Lita whispered but loud enough for Ryo to hear. "I can't believe he did that." She spoke loudly. Sighing she looked down at her hands before pouting. "But it's also my fault…" She gasped in fright as strong arms encircle her waist and as a face rested next to her. "Yes it is you're fault." The person spoke extremely amused. 

Lita narrowed her eyes immediately. "Ryo don't do that!" She yelled as she turned to face him. "You scared the hell out of me!" 

Ryo bit his lip trying not to laugh as he stared down at her. "So I'm an idiot huh?" He asked her. 

Lita's eyes grew wide. "You were here the whole time!" 

Ryo winked at her before he leaned in and captured her lips with his. "Of course I was." He whispered as he kissed her again. "Do you talk to yourself often?" He teased her. 

"Ryo!" Lita exclaimed before pushing him away from her. Her eyes narrow as she looked straight at him. She turned around to lie on her stomach while she kept the angry look. 

Ryo pressed his lips together keeping him from laughing. Sometimes it was fun teasing her. She made it so easy sometimes. Climbing on the bed he knelt down on top of Lita placing her in the middle. Leaning down he parted her hair away from her neck. "Are you angry?" He whispered to her before tracing butterfly kisses on her neck. 

Lita sighed as she smiled. "Yes."

He stopped and moved closer to her ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered for her only to hear. "Forgive me." He said as he smiled. 

"I don't know." She whispered. "Why should I?" she asked as she smirked.

Ryo chuckled and kissed her neck one more time before he said. "I love you."

Lita turned around and looked up at Ryo who smiled at her as he laid on top of her now. "Still angry?" He whispered. 

Lita smiled as she shook her head slightly. 

"Good." He whispered before leaning down to kiss her. Lita buried a hand in his hair pulling him closer to her. Slowly Ryo pulled away from her, his eyes never leaving hers. His right hand brushed the bangs that were in her face away gently. He lowered his head to her neck slowly, delivering kisses to it. Lita sighed into his hair really enjoying the feeling he was giving her at this moment. "Ryo." She whispered as his hand ran down the right side of her stomach to her hips

Slowly the door opened and a now seven year old Touya ran into the room and immediately stopped when he say his mother and Ryo. "Mommy?" He called to her confused. "What are you doing?"

Immediately without a second thought both persons removed themselves from each other and faced Touya, who was looking at them with curiosity and confusion. Lita blushed from embarrassment. "Nothing sweetie." She quickly said. 

Touya frowned. "Then why was dad on top of you?" 

Both Lita and Ryo looked at Touya surprised. They didn't think Touya would be calling Ryo dad for a long time. Lita raked her brain for an answer. She opened her mouth to say something but Ryo beat her to it. "I fell on her Touya." Before the little boy could say anything he took his hand and ushered him out the door with him behind. Lita rolled her eyes. "He fell on me?" She asked. "He could have thought of something else." She added before she walked out of her room forgetting her bed. 

As she stepped into the kitchen she saw Yuli, Sage, Ryo and Touya sitting around the table. Waiting for breakfast. Sage turned to greet her but instead grinned like a fool. Lita raised an eyebrow questionably at him. 

Sage silently pointed to her neck and then pointed to his red sweater. 

Lita looked at him confused until it dawned on her on what he was trying to say. She quickly moved all her hair to the side so it would cover Ryo's mark. She blushed as she saw Sage looking at her with amusement before she narrowed her eyes at him. "So, who wants breakfast?" She asked as she walked closer to everyone. She wasn't surprise to see everyone raise his or her hands. "Okay before I start do any of you know if the others will be joining us?"

"No Li." Sage whispered. "I was over at their apartment across the hall and they said they would have breakfast over there."

Lita nodded. After Breakfast Lita stood up and collected all the dishes with Yuli's help. As they were doing that Touya looked at Lita and at Ryo who was talking to Sage. He really wanted to know what they were doing and he knew that Ryo was lying. He took in a breath before saying. "Mommy what were you and Ryo doing in your room?"

Ryo stopped talking while Lita clumsily dropped a fork she was washing. Picking it up again she rinsed it. "Tou-chan, I told you it was nothing."

"But mom…"

"Drop it Touya." She said firmly.

Touya looked at his mom surprised. She had never used that tone on him before. He lowered his head sadly. "Ok mom. I'm sorry." 

Lita sighed as she looked over at Touya who wouldn't look her in the eye. She quickly dried her hands before she moved towards him. "Hey." She whispered as she knelt in front of him. "Look Touya I'm sorry." She whispered, only getting a nod from him. She suddenly smiled. "Now where's my little man?" She asked. 

Touya raised his head to look at her and smiled. He got off of the chair and on to her lap as he held her close. 

Lita pecked the top of his head and smiled down at him, "Happy birthday sweetie." She whispered. "Go get ready. Darien's coming to pick you up." She said to him and watched as he got up from her lap and ran out of the kitchen. Lita giggled as she stood up. "Yuli make sure he is dressed properly" 

"Ok sis." Yuli spoke as he headed towards his and Touya's room.

"Darien is coming?" Ryo asked as he looked at her with a slight frown. 

Sage kept quiet as he looked at the event that was happening around him. 

Lita looked down at Ryo. "Of course Ryo. It is Touya's birthday isn't it?" She asked him. "Why are you surprised?"

Ryo shook his head. "No reason." He spoke before forcing a smile. "I'll go over the guys' place."

"Ryo." Lita whispered as she looked at him. "You promised." 

Ryo shook his head. "I promised to be civil." He looked up at her. "I never promise to spend time with him."

"Ryo…"          

"Don't Lita." Ryo suddenly spoke with an edge. "You don't understand Lita." He stood up as he walked towards the door. "And you'll never understand." He whispered before walking out the door. 

Lita looked at the door sadly and sighed as she dropped her hands to her side. She turned to face Sage when she heard him clear his throat. He stood up and walked towards her. Lita lifted her head up slightly to look him in the eyes. "Lita are you going to be ok?"

A small smile showed on her face. "I won't be." She whispered as her head unconsciously shook slightly. "Not until they…not until everything is forgotten."

Sage frowned worried at what he heard. "Lita, Ryo is right." He whispered. "To have a brother that you looked up to so much betray you in the most unbelievable way, it's shattering. It takes time…a lot of time to forgive something like this. Ryo's still hurting. Not one night that passed ever since he found out had he slept well?"

Lita frowned. "How do you know?"

Sage sighed. "I know this because I see it and because he told me." 

"But…"

"A family is very important to one." Sage spoke as he began to walk away. "But they don't have the right to break a heart Lita." He whispered. "They don't."

Lita watched as Sage walked out of the kitchen and stood there for a long time before she ran out. She stopped in front of Ryo's room. Slowly she opens the door and stepped in the room silently. She found Ryo looking through his closet and frowned curious. Ryo was already dressed and didn't understand why he would be looking in there. "Ryo what are you looking for?" She asked as she headed towards him.

"This." Ryo spoke as he pulled out a wrapped box. "Its for Touya." He said as he looked at Lita. 

Lita smiled slightly before she turned around to walk out of the room. She didn't go far when she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She turned to look at Ryo tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ryo." She whispered. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry I hurt you." She said. "I was being selfish I didn't want to be alone when Darien came and I tried to…"

Ryo wiped the tear that fell from her eye. "Don't worry about Lita." He said cutting her off. "I'll stay with you but I'm not promising anything." He whispered to her. 

"Thank you Ryo." She embraced him. "I don't care what happens just as long I have you with me."

A smile appeared on prince of mars' face. "Of course."

~*~*~*~*~

Darien took in a deep breath before he reached for the doorbell. He was so nervous yet happy that he would be taking Touya out. This was going to be his first time being alone with Touya and he was happy although scared that he would do something wrong. Lita had actually suggested that he should take Touya out and get to know each other. He couldn't refuse the offer. 

Suddenly a hand holding a key appeared and Darien turned to look at his right to see Mia. He smiled at her. 

"Nervous Endy?" She whispered while she opened the door. 

Darien looked at her surprised. She hadn't forgotten the name she used to call him. He chuckled. "Who me?" When seeing the skeptical look on the younger woman's face he sighed. "Yea." 

"Don't be." She said as she entered. "Touya is not like other kids. He's very intelligent for his age. He won't give you any problems." 

"It's not that I'm worried about." Darien said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh?" 

"I'm afraid I'll do something wrong." 

"Mia?" A voice called before Ryo and Sage came to the hallway leading towards the door. Ryo who had called Mia stopped when he say the guy who was with his friend. 

Mia sighed. "I'll get Touya." 

"I'll follow you." Sage immediately said not wanting to be caught in the middle. The two walked away from the two men. 

"Looks like we scared them off." Darien spoke trying to kill the tension around them. 

Ryo smiled but as quick as it came it went. "Come in." He whispered as he turned away. They walked into the leaving room and found Lita and Mia talking about random things, while Yuli was watching T.V. and seemed oblivious to everything else. Lita looked up from her conversation when movements caught her eye. "Darien."

"Hope I'm not late." Darien said as he smiled. 

Before Lita could say anything Ryo spoke as he moved away. "Five minutes." 

Lita ignored him and shook her head. "Touya should…"

"Daddy!!!" A very excited Touya yelled as he ran to the tall man. 

Darien smiled and lifted him up and embraced him. "Happy birthday, Touya." Darien spoke as he smiled at him while looking at his son. "How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine." Touya replied back.

"Good." Darien spoke as he set the boy down. "Touya I want you to wear something warm ok?"

Touya looked at him puzzled. Why would he have to where that? The month was august nowhere near winter. "Why?"

"I'm going to teach you how to ice skate. Is that ok?" 

Touya's eyes brightened. Instead of answering he ran to his room. 

Lita giggled. "Touya loves to ice skate. Its one of his favorite hobbies."

Darien looked at her suddenly. "You mean he already knows?"

"You would have known that if you were around." Ryo whispered but loud enough to be heard. "Then again you don't know anything about him."

"Ryo!" Mia exclaimed while everyone looked at the man. "That was uncalled for…"

"It's okay Mia." Darien whispered before he looked at Ryo. "Look why don't you just let everything out. I know you want too." 

Ryo looked up at him with a silence glare. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the pleading look on Lita's face. He sighed internally. "What's the point?" He stood up. "I already said it on the day we came." He added as he walked away. 

"I don't think you did Ryo." Darien spoke. "You were holding back I know it, because I know you…"

Ryo stopped walking but didn't turn around. "Shut up Mamoru."

"Why should I?" He asked as he stared at Ryo. He was going to get him to say everything he felt even if he killed him. "Are you afraid? Is that it?" He paused when he saw Ryo's fist close tighter. "You said you didn't believe me when I apologized and when I asked for forgiveness. You said that I wanted Lita. That I still wanted her. If you were right do you think I'll be here trying to get my brother back? Do you…"

"I'm not your brother!" Ryo growled as he turned around. "You're not my brother."

Darien narrowed his eyes. "Who are you kidding? The same blood that runs through me runs through you, and runs through Raye. Why denial Ryo? Why can't you forgive me?" He asked. "Lita and everyone have forgiving me. Why can't you?"

Tears poured down from Ryo's eyes as something snap inside him. Narrowing his eyes dangerously he screamed. "Because I don't trust you!!! You betrayed me! You shattered everything I believed in you!!! You killed it all. I hate you!!!" He broke down crying. "I hate you." He whispered. 

Lita felt hot tears ran down her face as she watched the scene in front of her. She walked towards 

Ryo but was stopped when Sage held her back. "Don't Lita." He whispered to her. "Let them talk." 

None of them noticed Touya standing by the entrance of the hallway. 

Darien was taken back from the emotions Ryo had let out but he wasn't going to stop. He wanted Ryo to let everything out, and that's what he was going to do. "Is that all you want to say Ryo? Is that everything?"

Ryo stepped back shaking his head while his eyes were cast on the ground. 

Darien looked at his brother with so much regret and love that tears started to cloud his vision. "Ryo I can't tell you how much I'm sorry. I never meant for all this to happen you have to believe me. It was a mistake that should have never happened. You and Rei are the only family I have left and I don't want to loose that." He stepped closer to man who refuses to look at him. "Please. I know I did wrong by you and Lita but I'm very sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered as he looked down to him. 

          Ryo looked up at him with unreadable emotions and slowly shook his head before wiping his eyes dry. "I can't." He whispered. "I…I can't." He added. He pulled himself together and walked away, towards the door. 

          "Ryo!" Lita called out to him before she went after him worried. 

          "Dad?" Touya whispered as he looked towards Lita and Ryo before turning to look up at Darien. The older man looked devastated. "Dad?" He whispered as he walked towards him before forcing a smile that could pass as a real one. "Dad I'm ready." He told him. He didn't want them to know that he had seen what had happen. 

          Darien looked down at him and smiled for the sake of his son. "Okay lets go." He said before holding his hand. "I'll see you guys later." He told Sage, Mia and Yuli before he walked out. 

          Mia wiped her tears that had been silently falling. She looked at the two men on her right and left and sighed as they held the look of pity and sadness. 

~*~*~*~*~

          Lita silently walked side by side with Ryo down the street. She didn't know what to say but she knew she was supposed to be with him. She turned to look at him and bit her lips. "Ryo?" She whispered. She didn't think he heard her because he had not moved or answered. "Ryo?" She called to him louder. 

          "Hmph?"

          Lita sighed and took him by the hand and pulled him into and alley. She looked into confused eyes and shook her head. "Ryo what's wrong with you?" She asked gently. "You…"

          "Lita I…"

          "No Ryo you listen to me." She spoke sternly and received her fiancé's full attention. "What is wrong?" She asked him. "It's been six years…seven now, Ryo please you can't let this keep eating at you. You're stronger than this. I know you want to forgive him Ryo, why can't you?"

          "Lita you just…"

          "Just don't understand?" She finished it for him. "For god sake Ryo! I was the one that got raped not you! I should be the one crying, hesitating, and hating not you! Yes you have the right to be angry and yes you have the right to be pissed but Ryo to you all he did was broke your trust and broke your friendship, but me he did more." She looked at him with tears. "I didn't tell you this Ryo but the first time I found out, when I woke up on his bed. I cried and Kami knows how much I cried. I even tried to kill myself."

          Ryo's head shot up and his eyes landed on Lita's green ones. He watched as she raised the sleeve to her shirt up and there on her wrist was a scar. How could he have missed that? 

          "You see Ryo, I suffered more than you or Darien have. I thought I lost everything. Until I met you again, until my son was born, until I came home again. Darien gave me a son, a son that I love so much and happy to be with. Through him I have learned to forgive Darien Ryo." She looked up at him. "Why can't you?"

          Ryo continued to hold her gaze as he thought of what she had said to him. Now that he had thought about it. It was true she had gone through more than he had but for some reason unknown he couldn't forget what Darien had done. To kiss his girl was bad but to rape her was even worse. 

          "Ryo." Lita whispered as she removed the bangs from his face away from his eyes. "          Forgiving some one does not mean we are friends again. We can take it little by little."

          Unconsciously Ryo nodded. "Ok." He whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

          An hour had past and Darien and Touya had left the ice ring laughing. They were now in the park sitting under a tree playing around. Touya who was tickling Darien fell on the ground tired. Everything that had happen before was gone. He giggled as he panted. "I had fun dad."

          Darien smiled and chuckled. "I'm happy to here that Touya."

          Few feet away Lita and Ryo stood. Lita had gotten Ryo to go to the park with her to relax and they had ended up staying for an hour. As the walked back to the entrance of the park they had spotted Darien and Touya playing around. Lita smiled happy that the two of them got along. It would be less trouble for her. 

          Ryo watched as Darien played with Touya for a while. As he did a memory surfaced. 

~Memory~

          "Mamo-san!" Little Ryo called as he ran after his brother. They were playing in the earth's palace garden. 

          "Come on Ryo!" The older boy said over his shoulder with laughter in his eyes. He could tell that Ryo was trying his best to pass him so he slowed down enough to be side by side with him. 

          Ryo was laughing and touched the tree before Endymion could. He had won his race. Never had he thought he would beat his older brother in anything but he did! He was happy. "Ani-san?"

          "Yea?" Endymion asked as he leaned on the tree while sitting down. 

          "Will we be together all the time?" 

          Endymion smiled as he looked at his brother. "I give you my word itouto." The prince of earth spoke. "We will always be together no matter what happens, ne?"

          Ryo smiled. "Yes ani-san! I promise!"

~End of Memory~

          Ryo looked at him once again before looking down at Lita, who caught his gaze. They both turned to leave. 

          "I promise." Ryo whispered.

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's note:** Yay its done!!!!! Hehehehehe I'm free…wait never mind I'm not. Still got five more stories waiting. Well I hope you all like cause this gave me a BIG headache. Not funny. Well Bai and thank you to all the readers and reviewers!!!!! Happy Christmas and Happy New Year!!!

Ani: Older brother (Onii-chan is for someone elses brother.) 

Kami: God


End file.
